Dark Link Rising
by Bloodredalchemist
Summary: Link returns home seven years after Majora's Mask, only to find out Zelda's getting married...
1. Chapter 1

Hooray! First Zelda Fanfic Ever! I've played most of the Zelda games, and I hated the fact that Link hardly ever smiles, and well, he's just too good to be true. So essentially this fic is: What would Happen if Link stopped saving the world?Well firstly he'd need a reason not to, and Zelda getting married is a perfect excuse for me! And then the rest is: What would happen to the world if Link turned Evil? Enjoy!

It had been seven years since he had left again. Not on a quest to save the world, but a more personal one. He said that he had to find a dear friend again, and that he'd be back soon…he still hadn't come back. She stood up at the tallest point of the castle, overlooking both the castle grounds and the city below, staring straight out into the open wild fields of Hyrule. Seven years was a very, very long time, she realized. Staring out at the vast grasslands, she wondered how on earth a ten-year old could possibly cross the field to the castle from the forest all by himself.

"Your Highness?" called a maid from behind her. Zelda, Princess of Hyrule turned slightly to look at the woman.

"Yes?"

"The preparations to the dress are almost complete, would your highness care to see how it fits?" asked the woman timidly.

Zelda sighed inwardly. She had nearly forgotten all about her wedding. Her father, the King, had decided that it was high time she had gotten married, and had selected a handsome, charming, young lord's son to be her husband. He could fight to protect her if need be, but he was no hero. He was friendly, but he lacked charisma and charm.

She sat in the courtyard, by the window she used to peer through into the castle throne room as a child. She missed him so much. With Impa gone as a Sage of Shadow, he had been her only true friend and connection to the past future she had experienced. She missed his handsome face, his golden hair, sparkling blue eyes, even that ridiculous earring of his; but most of all, she missed that goofy warm smile of his. She wondered where he was, if he was alright. She didn't believe him to be dead, for after all, he _was_ the Hero of Time. It's not like the Hero of Time could be cut down in some random mountain pass by a bandit. In fact a bandit shouldn't be much to someone like him.

One down, nine more to go. This was so unfair! Ten heavily armed bandits, who all seemed to weigh at least, five times as much as he did, against a nineteen year old boy who only had a bow and arrow, at close quarters. One man fell down gurgling with an arrow jammed inside his throat at a very odd angle. If he had a sword, these guys wouldn't be around to talk. Why did he have to get big? If he had stayed the same size, he could still use most of the swords he found as a kid in Termina, Holodrum and Labrynna. But no, he had to grow to be six feet tall…He dodged a swipe from one man's blade. The man's swipe, carried by his own momentum, ended up lopping off the head of one of his companions, sending a spray of blood up into the air. Glancing to his left, Link noticed one man coming at him with a straight, downward chop. Rolling to the right, he dodged the chop. Said chop took of the foot of the person right next to Link, causing the man to fall backwards into another bandit's outstretched spear, which consequently snapped, sending splinters into the air, which ended up blinding the man with the spear. The remaining bandits took one look at all their companions and ran as if a Moblin was after them.

_I have got to be the luckiest guy in the world…_ thought Link, staring around him. Spotting a sword, he picked it up and tested it out. It wasn't that good, but it would do for now. He seriously doubted it would be able to withstand his stronger techniques. But then again, he probably wouldn't need to fight anymore. Peace was in the land again. He was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so There are some things that seem odd here, such as Link having been to Holodrum and Labrynna (OOS, OOA). Well I thought about it, and it wouldn't take 7 whole years to get back from Termina to there, so he obviously ran into trouble of some sort. And I could also have fun with the similarity between at least a million characters from those games in this, such as the multiple Malon clones.

He hadn't remembered the place being _this_ big… Hyrule Castle Town had definitely not, been this huge the last time he had been here…which was seven years ago…Most likely no one would recognize him anymore, unless they remembered his clothes.

"Fairy boy?" asked a slightly familiar voice, from behind him. He turned around to see a young, pretty, blue eyed, orangey red haired girl wearing a white, pink and yellow dress. He couldn't remember her name. She was familiar, but he couldn't remember her name. Mainly due to the fact he had met so many people that fit that description. _Lemme see..._ thought Link, _I've been gone seven years so…is it the girl who called me Grasshopper, Romani or her older sister Cremia…or that girl with the chickens…_

"Malon?" he guessed, going with the chicken girl from Holodrum.

"You remember me?" she exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Of course I do," smiled Link, "How are the chickens?"

She got a funny look on her face.

"Chickens?"

"Yeah, the chickens," said Link, slightly confused, "You gave me a chicken egg, remember?" he said.

The girl beamed at that.

"Of course! But that was _years_ ago!"

Years ago? But he had been in Holodrum three years ago…Maybe three years was a long time for this girl…Wait a second…He wasn't _in_ Holodrum! This was another Malon! Just which one was it…He knew there was a Malon in Hyrule, just…he couldn't remember what she did for him…Maybe she was also a chicken Malon…Just to be safe though…

"So, How's your Dad?" he asked, smiling again. The girl blushed. Why did they always do that every time he smiled at them?

"Oh, he's just as lazy as ever!" she giggled.

_Lazy? Lazy dad…oh crap…something to do with a ranch…ranch…Romani Ranch? No…There were Gerudo…Gerudo Ranch? No, they steal horses,_ thought Link furiously. After about 10 seconds, he remembered the name: Lon Lon Ranch. Something to do with Epona…

"Epona's doing fine," he smiled once more.

"Oh, that's good to hear!" beamed Malon, suddenly she looked thoughtful, "I haven't seen you for quite some time, Fairy boy, what on earth have you been doing... and where's your fairy?"

"Well…" he said scratching his head behind his hat, "I found out recently that I was actually Hylian, and my fairy kinda ditched me once we figured that out…" he said.

Not that that was really the whole truth. Link had a suspicion that him being Hylian had something to do with it, and that Navi had only stuck by him because it was the Great Deku Tree's wish, and just maybe, because she considered him his friend…especially after that bird incident by the Lakeside…

"Oh…" was Malon's response, "So where are you going?" she asked.

"To see the Princess…" he said, "You know how we were friends when we were little," he smiled. Surprisingly, this time, Malon didn't blush. In fact she looked crestfallen. He would _never_ understand women… he thought as he walked towards the castle.

She sat there feeling nostalgic. She could almost see her younger self and the young him standing right there, by the window, looking at each other in shock, finding themselves young again. Come to think of it, he wasn't even smiling when that happened…He had had that blank, confused, 'what the hell is going on' expression he usually wore. When she had first met him, he had hardly seemed the ideal choice for a hero. He was a very confused, clueless, klutzy little boy, who had somehow managed to get past palace security. But he had a good heart, in fact, he had been so eager to get going that he had run straight into the guards and had led them on a merry chase throughout the palace, breaking almost everything valuable the king owned. She smiled at the memory. She remembered seeing him the second time, that time, she had been Sheik, and that had been inside a volcano. She remembered thinking how handsome he had grown up to be, and how strong. His devotion to the dragon he had reared as a child had been touching…Killing Volvagia must have been tough for him…She wondered if that memory continued to torture him, as it had in the Desert of Illusions…

"Hey…" she heard his soothing voice say. She looked up surprised.

"Link?" she exclaimed, seeing the green clad teenager. His normally impeccably clean green tunic was smeared with mud, as was his face and hair.

"W-What happened!" she exclaimed shocked.

"I…I tripped…" he lied.

She glared at him. Shouldn't he know, that he couldn't lie to her about _anything_?

"Okay, okay! I got into a fight!" he said throwing up his hands in defense or surrender.

"With who?"

"People," he said dismissively.

"What sort of people?"

"People, people."

She felt like screaming at him. Why did have to be so annoying and handsome at the same time?

Instead of screaming, she suddenly hugged him.

"I missed you…"she whispered into his ear. He still had those ridiculous earrings of his…

Slowly, he hugged her back.

"Yeah…" was all he said.

"Zelda! Get away from him!" shouted an all too familiar voice.

Link let go of Zelda, and pushed her behind him. A dark haired young man wearing rich clothes was standing in the large stone arch. Great, not back for five minutes and he's already getting into another fight… Quite unexpectedly, Zelda grabbed Link's arm, shaking her head firmly.

"No, Link. Don't…" she whispered. He then noticed that he had reached back for his sword.

Slowly, he lowered his arm.

"Get away from my wife! Cur!" shouted the man.

"Cur?" echoed Link in a deadly tone of voice. He so badly wanted to reach into his soul and put on that mask…wait a second…_wife_? Link suddenly looked at Zelda.

"Fiancé…actually…" she said softly, looking away from his eyes. He felt…hurt…

Link looked up at the dark haired man, who was about his own age.

"Congratulations…don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" he asked, in an almost jolly tone. He wouldn't look at her…She could feel instinctively that she had hurt him…She would talk to him later. Explain things…but first…

"Rayne, this is Link, he's a very dear friend of mine. I've known him since we were children…" she said in a calm tone of voice. Link glanced quickly at her, not making eye contact.

"He's just visiting, I've invited him to the wedding," she said thinking quickly. This time, Link stared at her incredulously.

He couldn't believe her. Like he would actually go to _her_ wedding…Well, he found it hard just thinking of her getting married…

"Oh…" was all this 'Rayne' guy had to say.

"Rayne, since you don't have anyone to be the best man, maybe…" started Zelda, when Link exploded at that.

"Hell freeze over if I'm going to be this jerk's best man!" he roared. He couldn't believe this girl! How could she be so…so… he didn't want to think about this.

"Link!" she said, in her most scolding tone of voice.

"This jackass called me a 'cur'! I'll be damned if I'll make up a nice speech about him!" shouted Link, walking towards the centre of the place. He didn't have to be in the centre of the garden, but it was for more effect. Zelda most likely recognized what he was going to do.

"Link, Wait!" she shouted.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Your Highness," he said, looking at her with indifference.

"Farore's Wind!" he shouted, as a green ball of light engulfed him and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

The beginning of evilness has begun! Mwahahaha...now you'll see why I gave this story that title...oh and for clarification: I played both the games and read the OOT and MM manga, but I can't remember some of the names, but most of the events are quite memorable. And my explanation for how on earth Link can carry so much, is given somewhere along the way..

He sat on the roof feeling…he didn't know how to describe it, other than it felt slightly akin to him falling out of the Lakeside tornado, this time without Navi, or the little bird boy there to save him.

"Fairy Boy," called Malon from below, "Are you going to come and eat?" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah…" he answered half heartedly. Was Time against him or something? Was it possible for seven years to pass by so quickly? Life was so unfair…

At least there were some things that were still the same. Malon had bullied her dad into letting Link stay at the ranch, for taking really good care of Epona for seven years. Talon didn't seem to mind too much about a young man his daughter invited staying over at his home… that was as soon as he realized that this young man was the little boy who won his chicken hunting game. Link sincerely hoped Talon did not remember the proposition he had tendered to him, after the win. If he remembered correctly, he had said no, he would not want to marry Malon. Marry…He still couldn't believe Zelda was getting married…

"Fairy Boy, are you okay? You've hardly eaten!" said Malon looking at him concernedly.

Malon's statement caused Link to become aware of his surroundings again.

"Oh, it's nothing…I was just thinking of how long I've been away…" he said dejectedly.

"It hasn't been that long…" started Malon, trying to reassure him.

"Most of my dear, dear friends are gone, and the very few who are left…I don't want to think about it…" he muttered.

Link's gloomy face made the whole table go silent, even the chickens that were in the house had shut up.

"Erm…well," said Talon, trying to break the silence, "Did you hear that the Princess Zelda is getting married?" Try some happy news…maybe that would cheer everyone up…

"Yes…"growled Link, the look on his face like thunder. Malon didn't know that anyone that looked as good as Link did, could look so angry…

"Well," said Talon, not getting the idea that this topic would not get smiles out of Fairy Boy, "They've apparently moved the date up to tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow?" exclaimed Link, looking up, shocked.

"Yeah, it was the Lord Rayne who insisted upon that," said her Father, looking a bit confused. Link suddenly got up and left the table.

"Thank you for your hospitality…" he said leaving the house.

Link stood outside the ranch alongside Epona.

"Sorry Malon, but…" he said apologetically to the orange haired girl, but she waved it aside.

"The Princess was always very important to you…wasn't she?" she asked him, smiling.

"Yeah…I guess she was…" he said, mounting Epona.

"Thank you Malon, and it's not just for the food!" he shouted as he spurred Epona into a gallop towards the Castle.

The ceremony took forever, even though it lasted only an hour. Was Time against her or something? She hadn't managed to get to speak to Link. Really speak to Link, explain to him what was going on and why it was happening. Life was so dreadfully unfair…

"You may kiss the bride," declared the priest. Zelda was so surprised when Rayne kissed her, she almost fell over. As the orchestra began to play again, and they went down the aisle again, she thought she caught a glimpse of golden blonde hair and a green hat. But before she could get another look, the person was gone. The reception after the wedding took place in the Courtyard beside the throne room. Zelda stared at the center of the place.

'_Wife?'_ she heard Link's voice say incredulously. _'Hell freeze over if I be this jerk's best man!'_ she heard him roar. _'Congratulations on your wedding, your Highness'_ she heard him say with dead tones as he vanished out of her life again. He would probably never come back to see her. She had hurt him so deeply, but she didn't know how. Well she did know…

"Congratulations, Your Highness…" said a person behind her. She quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes, before turning around to thank them cordially.

"Link?" she gasped in surprise. He wasn't smiling.

"Where have you been?" she asked him.

"Nowhere that concerns you, Highness," he said, looking at her with that serious face of his.

He was being so coldly formal with her…it hurt.

"Link…" started Zelda, but he interrupted her.

"I'm only here to say congratulations, and goodbye," he said coldly, "I'm no longer needed here in Hyrule, so I'm leaving."

"Where?" asked Zelda frantically.

"The Lost Woods, Gerudo Valley…As far away as I can get…" he started to say, when Zelda threw herself at him hugging him tightly.

"Please…Please don't do this!" she sobbed.

"You could have been more patient..." he growled to her, pushing her away from him.

"You could have come back sooner!" she shouted angrily.

Suddenly Zelda saw a side of Link she thought she would never have to see. She saw the side of him only his enemies saw of him. Link was angry. Very angry. Link's face however, when angry, was not twisted into some grotesque scowl or anything. His was a terrifyingly handsome face, but it radiated anger and rage.

"Do you think I've had it easy these past seven years? I could've come home in a year, but everyone always needs help! 'Link save us!' 'Help us Link'" he said, "'You're the only one who can help us Link!' I'm _sick_ of it, because the sad truth is, I _am_ the only person who can save them, because no one had enough guts to go out themselves! I didn't _ask_ to be a hero, I didn't _ask_, to be special! I did it because I _had_ to! Not for any of that nobility crap! My friends were in danger and I had to help them!" he roared. Everyone was staring at him and her right now, but Link either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Hey! You there! In green!" shouted Rayne, walking forwards, "How dare you shout like that at my wife!" roared Zelda's husband.

Link shifted his burning glare from her to the dark haired man.

"You know…you _really_ piss me off…" he growled. Rayne seemed shaken by Link's gaze, but he collected himself quickly.

"A duel then?" said Rayne, looking haughtily at Link.

"Whatever…" said Link, glaring daggers at him, "Bring it on"

A clearing was created amongst the guests in the courtyard, actually, Zelda had them all go inside and watch from windows or the battlements. She no longer knew how strong Link was, and if he was this angry…it could result with the destruction of the castle. She felt afraid. Link didn't even have a sword on him. In fact, all he had were whatever items he kept in his shirt or in that tiny pouch on his belt, which she doubted could carry much.

"I usually don't deign to deal with commoners myself," said Zelda's husband, "but for you, green hat boy, I will make an exception…"

Link looked back evenly at him.

"I usually don't bother dealing with weaklings myself, but for you, jerk face, I'll make a special case…" he grinned.

Obviously, the man hadn't expected something like that as a response, because he was speechless.

After a moment or two, the man drew his sword. A fancy looking thing, not practical whatsoever…thought Link.

"I will show you a power gap that you could not possibly bridge in a millennium of struggle," he said, in a condescending tone.

Link scratched his head.

"Geez…do you _ever_ shut up?" he asked.

With a roar, the man charged at him. Link sidestepped the swipe easily.

"That all you can do?"

Angry and embarrassed, the dark-haired man turned around and lunged at Link again. Link took a step backwards and moved his head to the side dodging the second attack. Without pausing, he spun around delivering a powerful kick to the dark-haired man's face.

"You look much better with the bruise you know," said Link.

Suddenly, a fireball hit Link straight in the chest, sending him flying.

"How did that feel?" asked the man, laughing. Link got up with a groan. Magic.

"Is that the most you can do?" asked Link, "I've been hit by mice stronger than that," he smiled. That was true. Except he decided to omit the bit about them being flying mice, as well as the very large dark entity with a monstrous scythe they surrounded.

"No, that is but the tip of my power," said the man haughtily.

"So that's your best technique, right?" asked Link, completely ignoring his last statement.

"Yes…" was the answer.

Link looked up with a malicious grin.

"Then I'll show you mine…" he said, reaching into his pouch, and somehow pulling out a wooden mask. The mask resembled Link slightly, except that it had white hair, no eyes and red and blue marks on its face.

"Look familiar?" he asked holding it up for him to see.

"No…what can that pitiful thing do?" scoffed the man.

"Well it will be. Just so you know…" said Link, holding it up closer to his face.

"This, is the Fierce Deity Mask," he said pulling it onto his face, "And by the way…I sincerely feel sorry for you…" he said.

There was a humongous flash of light and a blood curdling scream. Zelda could have sworn that it was Link's voice that was screaming…A pillar of light suddenly blasted down from the sky into the courtyard, creating a shockwave that ripped up the ground, and tore up all the plants and stones. Quite suddenly, the light died out, and in place of Link, was a white haired, dark armored, white eyed version of Link. He was easily recognizable as being the Hero of Time, but he was so…different. She felt a strange aura around this person…it was familiar, but she had never felt something like this ever since Ganondorf. It was evil.


	4. Chapter 4

_What the hell…_he thought, as soon as he had transformed. He had never felt like this before…This had never happened before. The mask felt like it was part of him; it felt like it was his face. But right now, he honestly didn't care. He felt great, he could feel power coursing through him. He felt like he was _free_…

The man who was now Zelda's husband stared in shock at him.

"What?" asked Link, letting his gigantic sword rest against his armored shoulder. "I haven't done anything to you yet and you've already given up?" he asked, before spitting on the ground.

"You're pathetic," he growled.

With a roar, the man charged at him holding a fireball in his hand. Link let it hit him. He felt nothing.

"That didn't hurt," he said, bringing the sword down in front of him, "_This_, on the other hand, will," he said slashing the air in front of him. A blast of pale blue energy slammed into the dark-haired man, sending him crashing into the walls. On top of that, his swipe caused part of the wall beside him to come crashing down. He glanced at it surprised. That never happened before, but then again, the last time he had used the mask was against Majora's mask, and he had been only 12 at the time.

**_You were nothing like you are now…_**he heard a voice in his head say.

"What the hell?" said Link aloud, tapping his head, "Who the hell are you?" he asked. In his mind's eye, he saw himself as he was now, only there was an aura to that self that seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on.

**_Majora was a fool, a weak fool_**, said the image, **_I am the Fierce Deity…_**

"Oh," was all Link said, surprised. Well it was to be expected, because the mask _was_ called the Fierce Deity mask.

**_I am a Great warrior that was sealed within this mask by a powerful wizard clan…_**said the Fierce Deity.

"The same ones who created Majora's Mask…" said Link, not realizing that he was speaking aloud.

Zelda was confused; Link seemed to be talking to someone. Someone she couldn't see, but she could sense something evil's presence. Link looked very fearsome as that strange sword wielder. The energy that had come out of the swing was awe inspiring, and terrifying. She hadn't known he was that powerful…But there was something horribly, _wrong_ about this power…

_**No…Majora was not created by a large group…He was created by one man…a great mighty warrior of his day…that was me…and I sealed him away…**_

Link was growing more and more confused. _I'd better take the mask off_, he decided, moving to pull it off. But he could still hear that voice in his head.

_**Do you want power?**_

The question stopped him.

"What did you just ask me?" he asked incredulously.

**_Do you want power?_** Repeated the Fierce Deity, **_I can give it to you…_**

"Why should I trust you?" he demanded loudly, "If you've been in here the whole time, maybe you could have done something about that damn moon in Termina!" he exclaimed loudly.

**_I was in the possession of Majora's Mask,_** said the Fierce Deity with the slightest touch of irritation in its voice, **_There was nothing I could do then, even if you used my power…I was unable to speak to you as we do now…_**

"You know what," said Link, gripping the mask on his face, "I think it really is best if I take this off…" he started to say when the voice started talking again.

_**That is because before, as a child…your heart was in balance…**_

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" demanded Link.

_**She hurt your feelings didn't she?** s_aid the voice sympathetically.

Zelda felt as if a storm was brewing. She could almost see dark storm clouds again…She stared at Link, what was going on? Did Link represent the dark storm clouds she had seen in her dreams? _No…that was Ganondorf,_ thought Zelda, _that was years ago_. Why did she suddenly get the same impression from Link?

"That's enough!" roared the white haired Link, pulling off his face. There was yet another flash of light and the regular, blonde, green clad Link was back, holding the mask in his hands, breathing heavily. Zelda ran down out to him. He was sweating profusely and had a haunted Link in his eyes.

"Link!" she shouted trying to get close to him.

"Get away from me!" he shouted slicing the air with his arm. The impression she had had a few moments earlier was gone, but she still felt that something was horribly wrong…

What the hell was that? What the hell had just happened? He felt so lost and confused, just like he had felt when he had found himself seven years older…all those years ago…

**_So you are the Hero of Time…_** Link heard the voice say in his head.

"Gods Damn it! I took off the bloody mask, and you're _still_ in my head? What the hell is wrong today?" he exclaimed.

_**I'm now a part of you...ever since you opened up a bit of your heart to me…**_

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" demanded Link, completely unaware of the incredulous stares he was receiving.

"Link?" said Zelda, coming closer to him. Of all people, she was the worst person who could have asked him a question.

"Get away from me!" he shouted at her, "I don't ever want to see you again!" he roared at her, just as the Fierce Deity spoke again.

_**So she did hurt your feelings…**_

_She could've waited…_growled Link mentally.

**_I see…_**then, thankfully, the Fierce Deity stopped talking.

"Link…" started Zelda again, tears in her eyes.

Plucking a Deku seed from his pouch, he smashed it to the ground, creating a bright flash of light, and to the amazement of the onlookers, he effectively disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did I do the right thing? Saying all that?" he asked dejectedly. No answer. "I mean, she's been a friend for all these years, well actually more of an acquaintance…we haven't been friends for seven years…seeing as I've been looking for Navi…and all that other stuff…" he sighed expressively. "Should I apologize to her? But after all that stuff I said, would she forgive me? Well, it is Zelda, so maybe…but she's married now…should I just try to be happy for her? But her husband's a jerk…I can't believe she married a jerk…"

**_You…are…the most pitiful, sad, sad excuse for a hero I have ever seen…_** he heard the voice in his head say, almost with wonder.

_**I can't imagine how on earth you beat Majora's Mask, much less all those other evils…especially Ganondorf…**_

"What? Heroes have the right to talk to a horse and a chicken!" said Link indignantly, holding out more flowers for Epona to nibble on.

**_The last hero I knew did not talk to chickens…_** muttered the Fierce Deity.

If Link hadn't been so depressed he would have found it funny how down-to-earth this god seemed to be…

"Chickens make a good audience, they don't hold their own opinions and they sort of seem to listen," mumbled Link.

"Fairy boy…who are you talking to?" asked Malon, walking into the stable carrying a large bucket full of milk.

"Epona and the chickens…" he mumbled.

"Did it go _that_ badly?" she asked, "There's a rumor going around saying that you killed the Princess's husband…"

"I did not kill him…" protested Link feebly, "I've been hit by worse than that," he said rubbing Epona's nose.

"You don't have to talk to chickens you know," said Malon her hands on her hips, with a slightly aggravated expression on her face, "you could talk to me…" she said smiling slightly.

"I didn't think you would want to hear what I had to say…" said Link, rubbing Epona's ears now.

"Well…dinner is in about ten minutes…" she said, leaving the stable with a sniff.

'What was _she_ mad about?' wondered Link. 'I don't think I did anything wrong…' Maybe he should head back to the city to think it over…

"That sounds interesting…"grinned Link on the roof tops of Hyrule Castle Town. He could almost see the Fierce Deity grin in front of him.

**_So we are agreed?_**, asked the white haired god.

"Not completely," said Link, "There's still the matter of the Gorons, Kokiri and the Zora, their sovereignty is to be respected," he said.

_**Why?**,_ asked the god simply.

"The Gorons have no army, the Kokiri are protected by the Deku Tree," said Link, "And the Zora control the water supply, they can be bargained with," he smiled.

**_Very good, Hero of Time,_** said the god,**_ There is one other bit to it. _**

"Could you stop calling me that? It's annoying…" muttered Link.

The god seemingly ignored him and continued speaking.

_**It is true that the Kokiri are protected by the Deku Tree, but they are also under the direct protection of Farore…**_

"Meaning that Din protects the Goron and Nayru the Zora," said Link bored.

_**Very astute…We cannot touch them…**_

"Yeah…I guessed as much, what about the Gerudo?"

_**They are thieves…Human thieves, they can be easily brought under heel.**_

"That sounds pretty good," he said, "They won't even know what hit them…" he grinned.

Zelda woke up out of breath and sweating. She had just had the most terrible nightmare. It was almost an exact repeat of the same prophetic dream she had had, just a lot more sinister. There were dark clouds covering all of Hyrule, but no beam of light shot out of the forest to reveal Link there to save the people. Instead, the clouds covered the sky and the land withered beneath them. Was Link really gone from Hyrule? Had he already left? Was this what the land was fated for with the world's greatest Hero gone from it?


	6. Chapter 6

Link walked into the castle completely unobstructed. The guards recognized him, and had given up trying to stop him from entering the palace. Anyway, he always managed to get in, and on top of that, he was one of Princess Zelda's childhood friends. They obviously hadn't heard of their public falling out…

He walked straight to the throne room, where most of the noble guests from the wedding gasped in indignation and actually tried to halt him, they got blasted back without so much as a twitch on Link's part. Once half of the room was huddled against the walls, the King decided to speak to him.

"Why hello Link…" said the old man with little enthusiasm. Obviously he _had_ heard what had happened at the wedding.

"Nice to see ya old man," smiled Link impudently.

"State your business here," barked the King irritably. He probably didn't like being treated for what he was: a senile old fool.

"I've come with a warning," said Link, his hands on his hips, "If Hyrule does not surrender within a week, it will be destroyed," he said simply.

"Destroyed? By who?" demanded the King.

"Me," he said grinning.

Now the King knew Link, and he had never seen him crack a smile in his presence, much less grinning. As well, for Link to make such a ridiculous demand and threat…

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked the King bewildered.

"I made it perfectly clear, if Hyrule does not surrender within a week, I will raze it to the ground," repeated Link. There were a few chuckles from those huddled by the wall.

"Oh it's not like I'm doing this alone," grinned Link, "Kakariko Village has been surrounded already…"he smiled at the shocked looks on everyone else's faces.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded the King horrified to see the great Hero of Time effectively terrifying an entire nation.

"I'm sick of having to save the world for all you people," growled Link, "If I rule it, then I won't have to do such a thing," he glared at the old man.

The King felt a shudder pass through him. It was as if his very insides had frozen themselves. There was something evil lurking within Link's eyes…

"With who?" asked the King.

Link looked at him cut-eye.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked grinning sinisterly. The King looked him in the eye.

"The Sheikah have allied themselves with me," answered Link.

"The Sheikah! But they are sworn to…" started the King.

"Have you forgotten about the other clans? They harbor no good will towards the Royal Family, especially after the extermination decree you put into effect after the war…" interrupted Link.

"But there are so few of them left…"

"The Gerudo have also decided that they would prefer working with me than to face my wrath. They know what I could do to them…"said Link.

"The Gerudo! But they're the ones who…"started the King furiously.

"True. They are Ganondorf's people, but their former leader Nabooru is the Sage of Spirit. Presently they are without one, they decided I make an adequate substitute," said the handsome blue-eyed teenager, he turned to leave, "I hope to hear your decision within the next few days," smiled Link.

"How far have you fallen Hero of Time?" asked the King.

"Okay, same to you as to the Fierce Deity. I hate being called that," said Link in his usual exasperated voice.

"Hyrule will never surrender! As long as we have our allies…"

Link burst out laughing at the man's statement.

"You're older than I am but you're so naïve! Your allies won't help you in this situation. Not this time, I'm afraid you're all alone, Hylians," laughed Link as he left the room.

Zelda moved out from her hiding place behind a door as soon as the blonde young man left. The Fierce Deity. She had heard of this god before. It was said to have been sealed inside a mask, its dark power only to be activated in times of great need. How Link came to be in possession she did not know, however, she knew she had seen Link use it before. Was the dark god free from its prison and had somehow poisoned Link's mind? Regardless, the key to saving Hyrule and possibly Link would lie within the Sages at the Temple of Time. If she got to the altar of Time, she would be able to get their help without removing the Master Sword.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" asked her husband behind her, "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I need to get to the Temple of Time…"she started to say.

"No. I forbid it, you are staying right here in the palace, with me," said Rayne, grabbing hold of her waist.

"What on earth…" started Zelda.

"This is no time for you to be going off playing your little games. You're not a child anymore," he said as if speaking to a small child.

"This is no game! I need to stop Link!" she shouted at him.

"Oh yes, Link, your boyfriend?" he asked mockingly, "I hate to remind you miss, but you're married to me! Not to some no-good, golden haired, vagabond ruffian!"

"Rayne, if you don't let go of me, I will do something that will hurt…" she threatened.

"Like what?"

Zelda curled her hand into a fist.

"This!" she said punching him in the jaw. She was glad Link had taught her how to do that when they were little. Unsure of her own strength, she put a bit of magic into the punch to force him to let go. Then she ran for the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright...so as you must have gathered, Link has kinda gone evil...however, just to prepare for what happens a bit later, he is still able to touch the Master Sword (for those who remember: there is this whole thing that evil people can't touch it) The sad sad excuse I came up for why he can touch it still, is because he's still/was the Hero of Time...and a new character pops up. Either you love or you hate this new person...if you hate her, too bad, she's sticking around for a very, very long time...**

Link stared at the large stone wall at the Temple of Time. Pulling out the sky blue Ocarina of Time from his tunic, he opened the wall with the Song of Time. The wall drew back to reveal the Master Sword. It was very familiar. He had wielded the mystical blade for a long time all those years ago…He could still touch it. _Interesting…_he noted. He stood there staring at the pedestal of Time for a while, noting each of the medallion marks on the floor. Then he pulled out the Ocarina again, and played the song his dear friend Saria had taught him, so that they would always be able to hear each other's voices.

_Link? Is that you, _he heard Saria's voice ask him.

"Yeah…it's me…" he answered aloud.

_What…what happened to you…you feel so…different…What's going on?_ asked his childhood friend.

"I…I'm sorry Saria…" he said taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do…please…try to understand…" he whispered feeling tightness in his throat, "tell the others I'm sorry too…" he added as he ran outside of the temple.

_Link…what…what are you doing, s_hrieked Saria, _LINK?_

Swallowing deeply he punched the ground in front of the temple. A shining blue dome of light grew up around the temple.

"I'm so sorry…all of you…just…try to understand what I'm going through…" he whispered before leaving the area quickly.

_"What the hell just happened?" shrieked Saria suddenly. Darunia looked over to her. _

"_What, What?"_

"_Can't you feel it?"_

"_Feel what? What?"_

"_Pipe down and let me sleep!" complained Nabooru._

"_We've been sealed…"stated Rauru solemnly._

"_Meaning?" asked Ruto saucily. She had no respect for the old man…_

"_We've been severed from Hyrule, our power has no influence there anymore…"_

"_So what about that?" asked Nabooru, finally getting a bit interested._

"_We can't tell what's happening there, neither can we help anyone…" said Impa._

"_So…you mean we have to rely on that stupid owl for news?" asked Nabooru._

"_Well…yeah…but that's not our primary concern!" scolded Ruto, "What we should be worrying about is who on earth has the power to do this?" she said, looking around the room._

_Saria looked up sadly._

"_It was Link…" she whispered._

"_WHAT?" exclaimed everyone in the room, even the normally demure Rauru._

"_He spoke to me…just before we were cut off, he said that he was sorry for what he was going to do, and that we should try to understand and forgive him…" said the little girl._

"_Well…I'm pretty sure my Sworn Brother knows what he's doing…" said Darunia confidently, "He's…probably just protecting us for the time being…" said the Goron._

"_What about Zelda? Have we tried communicating to her? she is after all, the Seventh Sage…" said Impa thoughtfully, but was interrupted by Nabooru's outburst of:_

"_Who cares! She hasn't spoken to any of us for seven years!"_

"_She spoke to me!" retorted Impa._

"_Who cares about you! I feel left out here!" exclaimed the ex-Gerudo chieftain._

"_This is no time for bickering!" said Rauru, "Saria, I'm not sure if it was Link who put up that barrier, Link has next to no knowledge concerning magic, unless it's a pre-prepared spell, I say we wait for news from Kaepora," said the old man._

"_Wait? That'll take a year!" exclaimed Darunia frustrated._

"_What else can we do?" countered the Sage of Light._

"_Chrome Dome's right…" said Ruto, looking towards them all, "I've just tried to communicate to the Princess, but it's like running into a brick wall. We have no choice…"_

_Silence fell upon the six great Sages._

_Nabooru sat up a bit straighter._

"_So…anyone up for a game of cards?" _

Zelda ran out from the castle as if Ganondorf was after her again, just this time she wasn't on horseback. She dashed up the stairs towards the Temple of Time, only to find she couldn't move any further. She couldn't see anything in front of her, but she just couldn't move a step closer. _This is high-grade barrier magic_, she remarked, _who could have done something like this,_ she wondered. In fact, she knew, deep down who could have done it. There was only one person other than her in the world with the ability, or potential in his case, to do something as sophisticated as this. But as well, she couldn't believe it, it just wasn't possible…it couldn't be Link. First of all, Link didn't know how to use magic, other than the spells he was taught by the Great Fairies. Secondly, Saria was just beyond this barrier, would Link really sever all communications with his childhood friends?

Link stared at the Ocarina in his hand. He wasn't sure if it would work, but Saria had promised him that the song would reach her 'no matter what'. It was such a childish thought that the Fierce Deity just couldn't keep quiet about it.

_**Is the Hero of Time really so petty?**_

"Okay, what did I tell you about calling me that?" growled Link irritably.

He was camped outside of Hyrule Castle Town's walls along with 100 Sheikah. Now that wasn't much compared to an army of 20 000, but then again the Sheikah had managed to survive for about 60 years without being completely exterminated. So it was assumed that they were pretty good at fighting, and they boasted such. He looked up at the sky. He would see soon if they were as good as they claimed to be.

_**The Sheikah were always great warriors during my time…**_

"I'm going to assume that you were one of them…" muttered Link.

The Fierce Deity was really quite full of himself, and that pissed Link off. He had always hated people who talked big and weren't.

_**Actually, no…I'm a god, I was their guardian…**_

"Same thing," answered Link irritably. A little Sheikah girl looked at him funny. She was about six years old with white hair and deep blue eyes. She did not possess the stereotypical red eyes of the Sheikah…

"Hey…mister…who are you talking to?" she asked.

Link got up and patted the kid on the head.

"No one," he smiled gently at the little girl.

"Really? You're not talking to the scary guy behind you?"

_**Really…the impudence of that little brat…**_

"She's got a point, you don't look very huggable," grinned Link.

"So you are talking to that guy!" laughed the little girl.

"Yeah…what does he look like to you?"

"Sort of see-through, and he's right here!" she said jumping up and down at a spot on the grass.

"Brynna…what the hell are you doing?" asked a passing Sheikah raising an eyebrow at the little girl's antics.

"So you're the only one who can see him, eh?" smiled Link thoughtfully.

**_You can't be serious…_**said the Fierce Deity in such humanly tones, that Link chuckled at it.

"Your name's Brynna right?" he asked the little girl.

She nodded.

"Well, my name's Link. You…You don't have parents, right?"

The girl nodded again.

"Well then Brynna, stick close to me, the battle's about to begin…"

**Hooray! Chapter 7 done...it will be a while before the next one comes up because: well schools back and I have 75 episodes of Naruto to watch...and maybe another 25 episodes of BLEACH...4 episodes of Scrapped Princess...22 episodes of Samurai 7...you get the idea...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay...this is chapter 8...a lot of bad stuff/evil stuff is going to happen, people are going to die horrible deaths, that will be described later, in chapter nine...which I haven't finished yet...so it will be a while...chemistry...makes no sense to me right now...**

The sky grew dark and seemed to glow red, completely unnatural, you would think people would suspect that evil was brewing or something else along those lines. Unfortunately those who had lived in Hyrule Castle Town for less than nine years, would not recognize the signs of evil. That was why parts of the army were sent to round up the people and get them to safety.

The King took Link's threat very seriously. The gleam in the boy's eyes was unnatural and spoke of untold dangers. He had not seen Link kill Ganondorf, but he knew full well of the boy's expeditions through time. He also knew that Link had studied under the last loyal Sheikah to the Royal Family, Impa, thereby making him no ordinary Hylian. The enemy was camped right outside the gates to Hyrule, and there was only one way into the city, the drawbridge, which was heavily fortified, guarded and closed. There would be no way for them to get in, thought the King. However, knowing Link, the boy would have come up with some ingenious way to get in and the extra fortifications and guards wouldn't stop him. That's why the King was planning everything for when they got in. All civilians were sent off through a secret passage through the sewers to a safe place. He hoped it would be safe. His son-in-law, Rayne was in charge of the castle defense. Rayne was a bit over-confident about the whole thing, saying that he was being a bit too worried about 'a simple peasant boy'. The King however knew that Link was far more than that. He had thought the same before when Zelda brought the little boy before him seven years ago. He had thought so until the 'little boy' beat him in a completely fair match with a sword, and him not even up to the King's shoulder! He quickly stopped his reminiscing and began to think over their plans.

If Link managed to decimate most of the army, they would retreat into the castle and use its defensive spells against the oncoming enemies and then it would be forced into a siege. But something nagged the King. There was something about the look in Link's eyes and what he had heard from some of the on-lookers at the wedding.

Zelda glanced around furtively, checking the alleyways before stepping out. Disguised as Sheik, the mysterious Sheikah survivor, she would be able to avoid Rayne quite easily. He believed her to have headed for the sanctuary along with the rest of the people. She had to see what would happen, and to try with all her might, stop her nightmare from coming true. If she was right this entire defense would be useless and millions would die.

_Please Goddesses …_she prayed silently,_ please don't let Link do this…to himself…to me…_

_If only we could go back to those days, of when we laughed innocently together..._

Brynna looked up at the sky laughing.

"That's a pretty colour!" she giggled, the red light of the sky reflecting in her eyes.

Link smiled fondly at the girl. She was nice to have around, the simple childish wonder she expressed was refreshing.

She was six years old, without any parents and was considered quite important amongst the remaining Sheikah. These people treasured the children, as their race was beginning to die out…Except Brynna was considered to be a bit odd. She was incredibly advanced for her age, being able to fight and kill, yet was incredibly childish at times.

**_Is everything ready?_** Asked the Fierce Deity impatiently.

"Keep your shirt on," sighed Link, "It's not time yet, there's another five minutes to go…" he said polishing his sword.

"Hey mister!" shouted Brynna at the Fierce Deity, "Why are you so impatient? Is it because you're see-through?"

**_Impudent little rat!_** Snarled the god viciously, **_I'm going to…_**

"Leave her alone, she's just a kid," muttered Link, getting up, "Let's go Brynna, Time's up for the Hylians..." he grinned.

He yawned. He didn't see how the camped Sheikah could possibly get in. The walls were guarded, the drawbridge was up, and the place had been turned into a fortress. Anyway, what could one hundred rag tag Sheikah possibly do to 20 000 strong trained soldiers? He wondered where his wife, the Princess Zelda was, and what she was doing.

Most likely she would be crying over the imminent defeat of that scoundrel Link, but she would come to realize that it was truly him, Rayne, that she loved. The man she had married and had been betrothed to for a year. When he had first met Zelda he was quite sure she was smitten with him, despite all her protests to her father that she never wanted to see him again. He had said so to the King, who had agreed with him. It had been high time that the Princess of Hyrule had gotten married, or at least engaged. Rayne happened to fit the requirements perfectly. Sure their wedding night had been a total disaster, with Zelda locking him in a closet, and her spending the night in a room on the other side of the palace, but she'd realize it soon…

Rayne's thoughts were disrupted when panicked screams of 'They're here!' and 'They've broken through!' reached his ears. Shocked, he ran towards the North-West tower to see what was going on. Somehow or other, the green-clad boy's army had broken through the gate and were wreaking havoc. To his surprise, the drawbridge remained closed. How on earth had they gotten in?

"Ready kiddo?" asked Link, ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Uh-huh!" said Brynna smiling.

"You know what to do right?" he asked.

"Yep! Sure do!" she answered grinning.

"Make sure you keep that way open for everyone to get through alright?"

"Right!" she said beaming happily.

Link smiled despite himself. Brynna could bring a smile to almost anyone's face. She was such a cheerful youngster. Not only was she ridiculously enthusiastic and optimistic about almost everything, she possessed unique abilities that were apparently crucial to the Sheikah's survival.

Her family had possessed the ability to create or find hidden doorways that existed in the world that allowed one to collapse the distance between two places upon itself, making it possible to travel from one end of the world to another in about a minute.

It was similar to how Link could warp from place to place using the Ocarina of Time and specific songs, but much harder and more dangerous. If a person got stuck in the gap between places, or if the tunnel through time collapsed, they would be lost forever. It had been in this manner that Brynna's parents had died…

"Ready? Launch!" roared Link, as twenty catapults flung their loads into the air.

In order to better ensure that the plan worked, a small group of Sheikah would accompany the six year old and protect her while she created and maintained the throughway. Of course, Link knew that the moment the catapults launched, the King would be aware of it and immediately assume that he had launched people over in order to open the drawbridge to let the rest in. In order to dupe the old man, 16 of the catapults launched rocks. Most likely it wouldn't fool him, but it would give his forces the time they needed to get through.

"Impossible! No one could possibly survive a fall from that high!" spluttered Rayne.

"Need I remind you sire, that these are Sheikah, they have their own magic. Most likely they cushioned themselves with it in their fall," said the red-eyed blonde minstrel next to him. The King nodded distractedly.

"There are reports of the catapults firing rocks, not people," stammered Rayne, trying to salvage his dignity.

"Link would do something like that, launch both rocks and people in order to distract us," murmured the King, "however, the boy's not stupid, he knows that we'd expect something like this…What we need to know is his target…" he said.

"The Drawbridge obviously!" exclaimed Rayne. The King looked over at the dark haired man. True, that was the most logical thing to do, however it seemed too simple to be what Link would do. The King glanced over towards Sheik. The young man was busy strumming his lyre, looking thoughtful.

"He's after the castle…" said the young Sheikah man suddenly, just as Rayne was about to issue orders to blockade the drawbridge.

"What?" exclaimed Rayne shocked, "That's not possible! He'd have to get through the walls first!" said the man incredulously.

"Link has the power of the Dark Sheikah behind him," said Sheik, striking a diminished chord on his lyre.

"Legend speaks of a Sheikah clan that could travel through space and time..." Sheik resolved the chord quickly before speaking, "However, it is also said that that clan went extinct years ago," he added.

"What makes you say he's after the castle?" asked the King.

"If you were in his place, what would you do?" Sheik sent back, "Link and the Dark Sheikah do not intend to force surrender; they intend to wipe Hyrule and its people off the map. It should be assumed that Link knows of the sewer passage way, and intends to capture the entire population," said Sheik, playing a series of minor chord progressions.

The King felt hopelessly lost. What Sheik was suggesting was…unthinkable.

"Link wouldn't do something like that! It's…It's horrendous!" spluttered the King

"Well she's absolutely right about it," said an all-too familiar voice from behind.

Brynna looked up at Link, her eyes simply asking him. He removed his hand from over her mouth, causing her to laugh loudly. He had actually decided to follow the Fierce Deity's suggestion on shutting her up as soon as they got into the palace. Link guessed that Brynna would find the entire situation hilarious and would have probably started laughing the moment they got into the room.

"Is that lady pretending to be one of us?" asked the little girl pointing at the blonde minstrel.

Sheik simply looked at Link.

"How could she tell?" asked the disguised Princess simply.

"Brynna can see the truth behind almost everything," was Link's emotionless answer.

"I take it that she is one of those who could bridge space and time…" stated the Princess.

"Yep!" shouted Brynna jumping up and down on a table, "I did a good job didn't I mister?" she asked looking towards Link.

"Yes, you did a very good job Brynna," smiled Link.

"Hooray!" she cheered, finally sitting down.

Zelda looked from her father to Rayne, who were staring at the girl in absolute shock. They probably couldn't believe that this little girl, who was sitting on a table blabbering about absolute nonsense to Link, was the reason for their defeat. The King was the first to recover.

"What do you mean by 'that lady'?" demanded the King.

"You didn't know?" asked Link, glancing towards her dismissively, "Zelda is Sheik, or Sheik is Zelda, whichever way you prefer it" said Link blandly, to which the little girl nodded profusely.

Suddenly Link scowled at no one and the little girl looked a bit upset.

"Oh would you just shut up!" exclaimed Link loudly. Almost like his usual self…

"Hey mister! That wasn't very polite! You should say sorry!" exclaimed the little girl pointing at nothing.

Zelda was slightly confused, so she decided to speak to the girl, seeing as most likely Link wouldn't answer her, or really even talk to her.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked the little girl.

"The guy Link always talks to," answered the little girl.

"He's not very nice, and he always tells Link stuff, and talks about power and gods and stuff like that…" said the girl conversationally.

"Brynna, that's enough," said Link, glancing towards her. The little girl stopped talking and assumed a semi-serious face.

_What a strange little girl… _thought Zelda, looking at the white-haired child. _She seems so childish and carefree, yet there's something in her eyes…_

"I told you, that if you didn't surrender, I would raze Hyrule to the ground," said Link to the King, his expression bored, "didn't I?" he said glancing towards Zelda's husband.

Zelda's father nodded somberly. She knew that her old father would be trying to delay Link for as long as possible in the hopes that some people would escape.

"Yes, you did… Link, do you really intend to murder your people?" asked the King of Hyrule.

Link looked at him, his eyes hard.

"The Hylians were never my people. I was not their ruler, nor was I one of them. I was raised a Kokiri, and then after that I've traveled across oceans, forests, lava pits and through weird vortexes. The Hyrule was never really my home, nor were the Hylians my family," he said, his tone even and emotionless.

"And the Dark Sheikah are?" asked Zelda softly.

"They aren't family, but they're as close I'll ever have again to it," he answered, to which Brynna beamed happily.

"All three of you are unfortunately going to die…" said Link, his eyes empty of any remorse or expression. As far as she could see, Link wasn't even in there anymore…

"_Finally…the blasted owl's here!" exclaimed Ruto exasperatedly. They had spent the past week waiting for stupid Kaepora Gaebora, the most annoying feathered creature to exist, to show up with news of what was going on._

"_Hoo, Hoo, now isn't this strange!" hooted the owl jovially, "everyone looks so serious for once…hoo!"_

"_Never mind that, just tell us what's going on!" growled Darunia threateningly._

"_A barrier has been placed around the Temple of Time…"_

"_We know that…" said Nabooru her eyebrow twitching slightly. If that owl didn't tell them anything useful in ten seconds, she was going to…_

"_Link was the one who cast that barrier," hooted the owl, to a happy tune._

"_WHAT?" exclaimed five of the six sages in unison. Nabooru on the other hand said differently._

"_That's not exactly a happy piece of news, so why are you humming it to a happy tune?" she asked._

"_Not only that, but he's allied himself with the Gerudo and the Dark Sheikah and has taken over Hyrule!" continued the owl, still humming to the tune of Saria's song._

"_Same question," said Nabooru, eyeing at the owl. _

"_Why would Link do such a thing?"_

"_Oh, and the King, Princess and her husband are to be executed tomorrow morning," added the owl, changing the tune to the Bolero of Fire._

"_And you just left?" demanded Impa, completely losing her usually cool self._

"_You, are going to go back there, and rescue, at least the Princess!" roared the white haired Sheikah._

"_As well, it seems that Link has fallen under the influence of the Fierce Deity…" said Rauru suddenly. _

"_How do you know?" asked Saria._

"_I have encountered the Fierce Deity's aura before, and it surrounds Hyrule…"_

"_Weren't we cut off from there?" asked Ruto._

"_Well…it's causing so many repercussions throughout all the worlds, it's hard not to notice…"_

"_NOW YOU TELL US?" roared Darunia, punching the floor in front of Rauru's feet._

"_Well…at least we know the world makes sense…" said Nabooru, lying down._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Link's not a very evil person, for him to suddenly change like this…wait…did you say Zelda's husband?" started Nabooru, before looking towards the owl._

"_Yes, the Princess of Hyrule got married about a month ago…"sung the owl._

"_Okay, he's got every right to be pissed off," said Nabooru lying back down._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Link likes the Princess…a lot…" said the ex-Gerudo leader, "I thought it was pretty obvious," she yawned._

"_Just because she got married, does not justify such a drastic…revenge…" said Ruto softly._

"_A broken heart usually blows things out of proportion, as well, with the Fierce Deity, it probably put forth an interesting sort of revenge that Link couldn't possibly refuse…" said Ruto dramatically. The Zora princess never lost a minute to blabber whenever broken hearts or love was involved. She never stopped talking about how Link had dumped her for Zelda. It wasn't even dumping, he had been 10, how would he know what the word 'betrothed' meant?_

_The normally quiet Saria suddenly spoke up._

"_Kaepora, what else has been going on?" she asked, "I sense that Link is still inside there," she said to the surprise of the others._

"_That what was lost has been found again…" said the owl mysteriously, this time to the tune of the Nocturne of Shadow._

"_Kaepora…"growled Darunia threateningly._

"_A child capable of traveling through space and time has been found, and is currently living under Link's care," said the owl hurriedly, this time without a tune._

"_Yeah…well I don't care about any brat, so does this brat have any significance?" asked Nabooru._

"_The Dark Sheikah girl is capable of entering anyplace and bringing others with her. Locks or spells have no effect upon this child…" added the owl, just before Impa kicked him out to go rescue the Princess._

"_Wait a second…if she can go anywhere…" started Saria._

"_She can come here…possibly even through Ganondorf's seal…" finished Impa._

"_Fortunately, this girl is somehow keeping Link alive…" said Saria, "The Fierce Deity hasn't taken over completely. This girl is preserving whatever bit of good is still in Link," she added a moment later._

"_How do you do that?" asked Nabooru slightly in awe._

"_The bond through the melody I taught him is still strong. That means there is good in Link…if he really had turned evil, I wouldn't be able to sense him…" said Saria._

"_I didn't know you could do that…" murmured Rauru thoughtfully._

"_Anyway, we've got to somehow make Link good again," said the Sage of Light, turning to his fellow sages._

"_That's kind of obvious isn't it?" said Nabooru raising her eyebrows._

** If someone would explain a lot of the stuff about difference in size between cations and anions this would go a lot faster...on top of that...I have three stories going on right now, in my head...the third will...someday, be posted...**


	9. Chapter 9

**MWAHAHAHA! I finally updated something! Just like I promised! Well maybe not to the random people who read this, but to someone who knows who they are...**

* * *

Malon looked at the sky concernedly. Fairy boy hadn't come back yet after 5 months. He'd probably gone off on another adventure. She sighed. _You just can't wait for men like that_, she chided herself mentally. Fairy Boy must have noticed the darkened sky, it was hard _not_ to. The sky had been like that ever since Link had left the ranch. In fact, it had been the day after that the sky had changed colour.

Just then, the sky seemed to…_bubble_! Malon just stared at it as the bubble in the middle of the air stretched and suddenly burst open, two people gushing out of the rip in the sky.

"Hooray!" crowed an enthusiastic child's voice, "We made it! We made it!" cheered a little white haired girl, jumping up and down, as the rip in the sky fixing itself.

Malon stared at this strange child, celebrating, not noticing the person who this girl was with.

"Hi…" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Fairy Boy!" she exclaimed, surprised. He looked different. His hair colour had grown a great deal paler. His golden blonde hair had grown dull and had turned almost to a straw white. His eyes had grown paler as well. The deep, dark, sapphire blue was now a cold and icy pale blue and no longer sparkled. He had changed a lot.

"Fairy Boy! Where have you been?" she said grabbing his arms, "Dad and I have been so worried! We thought you'd gone off somewhere again without telling us!" she exclaimed.

Link looked at her emotionlessly.

"Has the Princess ever come by?"

Malon looked at him confused, and slightly outraged. He really knew _nothing_ about women!

"No she hasn't," huffed Malon, offended. Link turned towards the little girl.

"Brynna, Zora Kingdom," he said.

The little girl threw a goofy salute and shouted, over enthusiastically, "YES SIR!"

"Link, what are you doing?" asked Malon, bewildered.

He simply looked at her with his pale eyes, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Where are you going? What…what happened to you?" she asked, backing away slightly.

"None of that concerns you," he said emotionlessly, walking towards the little girl.

"See ya later lady!" waved the small child enthusiastically.

"Brynna…" growled Link warningly, it sounded nothing like him. The Link she knew, would never speak like that to anyone.

"AYE AYE SIR!" shouted the child, cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to the threat in Link's voice.

Brynna raised her hands up in front of her, with a look of intense concentration. A high-pitched scree-ing noise reverberated through the air. And in front of Malon's amazed eyes, a rip appeared once again in the air, this time right in front of the girl's hands. The rip grew bigger, and darker, until it seemed to form a doorway. The little girl Brynna, once again, raised her hands, and touched the doorway. There was a flash of light…and they were gone.

Zelda wrapped her blanket closer around her body for warmth. For the past few months since her miraculous escape and rescue from the execution grounds, she had been on the run from Link's forces and the man himself. There wasn't a price on her head, but she couldn't risk hiding out anywhere, without getting others involved. The penalties for harboring fugitives were not very pleasant. The penalty according to the Dark Sheikah, was far worse than what had been done to the late King of Hyrule and the Princess' husband.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the very memory of that day. She had stared at Link, who did not even bat an eyelid, much less look at her, as her father and Rayne were brutally tortured and left to bleed to death. First, all the small bones and joints in their hands and feet were broken, and then their wrists were slit. Thankfully, her father had died of a heart attack before what was done after.  
Zelda had been sickened to see what the Dark Sheikah were capable of… Somehow, they had managed to remove the top part of Rayne's skull, and somehow keep him alive. After that, one of them had placed something very painful in the doomed man's brain, and had used an electricity spell on it.  
Rayne's screams must have been loud enough for the gods themselves to hear. There were rumors that Rayne was still alive, imprisoned, deep within one of Hyrule's dungeons.

She apparently had a much worse fate arranged for her, but fortunately, she had had an escape plan. However, despite her grand plan, Link had been absolutely prepared for it and she had been caught within five seconds. Luckily, the Ancient Sage, Kaepora Gaebora, had come to the rescue, and they had managed to get away nearly unscathed.

Now after 5 months of being on the run, the Princess was losing hope. She couldn't hide anywhere for long, for fear of others being punished for hiding her. As well, she had found herself alone, cold, and friendless in the world. The Great Alliance between the three great races of Hyrule had collapsed upon itself. The Gorons were presently holed up within Death Mountain, relying upon their protection from the Goddess Din to avoid Link's sweeping forces. The Zoras were hiding within their Domain, and Lake Hylia, terrified of what Hyrule's new ruler would do to them if they tried to resist.  
_How had it come to this?_ Thought Zelda tears welling up in her eyes once more. What happened to the stoic, serious-faced little boy whom she had taught how to laugh all those years ago? _ Link…Where have you gone?_ She thought desperately, tears trickling down her cheeks, as she curled up and went to sleep.

Brynna stared wide-eyed at Link, the ruler of Hyrule and avatar of the Fierce Deity. Only she could see what was really happening to the former Hero of Time. Bit by bit the Dark God, was slowly taking over the young man's body. The Hero of Time, what was left of him, was still fighting valiantly against the god.

Personally she liked the blue-eyed blonde guy much better than the blank-eyed, white haired guy, and she did what she could to try and help him, but there were rules that were not to be broken.

"**What are you staring at, brat?"** demanded the Fierce Deity, using the guy's body.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't like you," she said impudently.

She quietly noted the man's raised shaking fist. There was a possibility that she wouldn't live through the day. Slowly, it lowered and stopped. The blonde mister was back. It wouldn't last for long, she knew that. Part of him had been corrupted by the Fierce Deities taint.

For her six years, she was far more knowledgeable and clairvoyant, than anyone who had lived for a hundred years. Traveling in the gap between dimensions of space and time would do that to a person.

From an early age, she had been unusually gifted in the materialization of doorways, despite her unusual manner of going about it. She had learned early on, the dangers of the void. Her method was deemed unusual by her clan. Instead of opening a doorway, she punched the wall down in a manner of speaking. Though it was faster in terms of creation and traveling time, it was filled with infinite dangers that she knew all too well.

* * *

**Well that's chapter nine...I'll get around to writing Chapter ten in...I don't know...I have other things to update/continue**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah...don''t own the Zelda series...and sorry for the wait...when I get a new idea, I _have_ to right it all out... I will finish this fic eventually...but probably my FMA Through the Gate one will be finished first...Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"_All in all, things look bleak," said Rauru, looking more worn than usual. They had just received yet another report of Link's rampage throughout Hyrule._

"_Well…at least Zelda's on the loose…" said Impa, trying to sound hopeful._

"_On the run, is more like it," growled Nabooru, glaring at the Sheikah, "Zelda's also powerless, depressed, and her options are running out…sooner or later, she's going to slip up or give up, and we're all screwed…" muttered the Gerudo woman irritably._

_Darunia sighed and turned his eyes towards the endless ceiling above them._

"_The boy I knew is disappearing so fast…he used to be such a cute kid, willing to brave all odds to help others" reminisced the Goron regretfully._

"_I should have had more man-to-man talks with him…" he sighed._

_Saria's eyes became teary again, as they usually did, whenever Link was mentioned in the room._

"_I…I wish I could hear him again…but…but he's stopped playing the ocarina…" she sobbed, "I can't tell if he's really there anymore…" wailed the green-haired girl._

"_Wait…did you say ocarina?" asked Darunia looking thoughtful._

"_Y-yes…" she sniffled, starting to look thoughtful as well. Rauru also seemed to catch onto what they were thinking and began to speak aloud._

"_That means…yes…interesting…" he muttered, half to them, half to himself._

"_Means what you stupid senile old man?!" demanded Ruto, upset at being the only one to not knowing what was going on._

"_Link's ocarina, the Ocarina of Time," explained Impa calmly, "The Royal Family's heirloom is the only thing, that can allow a person other than that little girl, to touch this Sacred Realm. Link used it subconsciously to cast this barrier upon us," said the Dark Sage._

"_So essentially, if we want to teach this Fierce Deity bastard a lesson, we have to steal the Ocarina from Link?" asked Nabooru, looking interested._

"_Well…no…" said Saria, "Link is connected to the Ocarina in a rather intricate way, that even we can't understand, even if it was to escape his possession, the spell would still keep working upon us," she said._

"_However," continued Darunia, "If someone who was magically skilled enough and connected in a similar way to the Ocarina, was able to get their hands on it, they could reverse whatever Link has done."_

"_Unfortunately, there is only one person in the world who has that same connection…"_

"_Let me guess, the Princess?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Dammit, why is it always so clichéd?" muttered Nabooru irritably, pulling out a deck of cards._

* * *

**_You're pathetic. Weak. A sad excuse for the Hero of Time…_**

"_SHUT UP", _he snarled, spitting in the God's face. Within Link's own mind, and inner world, he fought the Fierce Deity constantly.From the beginning since he had become conscious of the battle, he was already fated to lose. All odds were against him, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Who knew, maybe a miracle would happen…

He swung again with his sword, barely missing the white-haired man's neck. Brynna could see what was going on, he was sure of that. From the way she looked at him sometimes, he knew that she knew. As well, from her eyes, he figured that she could do something about it, but either wasn't confident enough to, or wouldn't…He was pretty sure it was the latter.

_**Your persistence is the trait of a fool…you can't possibly win…**_

"Do you have _any _idea how much I hate it when people say that?!?!" roared Link, pushing even harder against the Fierce Deity's strength.

It felt odd, looking at this guy. He knew that they looked similar, extraordinarily so. It was like seeing his worst nightmare come to life…

* * *

Brynna watched him sit on the steps of the castle, staring off into the distance. They were fighting again…Somehow, the blonde guy had started fighting more ferociously now. Where did that energy come from? He couldn't possibly win...he'd lost too much to the white-haired guy already...

Maybe…maybe if she…just maybe…

She looked away from him. No…those rules were not to be broken. Not even to save another person's life. It was forbidden to do that…

"Hey mister!" she said, looking back at him, smiling.

"**What?**" she heard the icy blue eyed man growl irritably. His eyes had gotten another shade lighter…He was going fast now…

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to _him_," she said, "It's rude to interrupt another person's conversation you know!" she chided him.

"W-W-What is it, Brynna?" he asked.

She could hear the two voices fighting for control of the body. She smiled at him.

"Do you want to go on another trip?" she asked, "Maybe we'll find your girlfriend this time!"

"B-Brynna!" he said shocked.

"She is your girlfriend isn't she?"

Maybe she could…Suddenly she froze.

"**What is it?**" asked the Fierce Deity.

"Someone's…knocking…" she whispered, her eyes unfocused and staring into nothing.

* * *

Zelda sat alone, hugging her knees, watching the wind blow through the vast plains of Hyrule. She felt like she had been abandoned…by her people, her family…and her friends.

Just as she went on yet another guilt trip, about Link, she heard a familiar voice.

"_Princess Zelda…The Seventh Sage…_" intoned a familiar, pompous voice.

"Rauru..?" whispered Zelda, looking up at the sky. She had to be hallucinating…

There was Rauru's face, etched into the clouds, with a heavenly light shining behind him, focusing on her, and only her.

"_Zelda…the land of Hyrule needs your help once more…_" rumbled the cloud Rauru.

"What…What can _I_ do?" yelled Zelda hysterically up at the figure in the sky.

"Link's gone, and he's not coming back! I drove him away!!" she screamed up at him.

"_The hero of Time is not yet gone…you, and only you can save him…With the…"_ Rauru was saying, when suddenly his cloud image suddenly was pushed aside, and was replaced with the image of the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru.

"_IDIOT! Do you realize that we don't have time for this?! Zelda, RUN!"_ shouted Nabooru's face urgently.

Zelda got up to her feet clumsily, and looked around herself. She was in a circle of bright, heavenly light …She looked back up at the sky…It was night time…and there was a ray of bright light focused entirely on her…

She began to run as fast as she could.

She didn't bother looking back. She knew that the blasted ray of light would be following her perfectly. If she made it to the forest, she could hide out for a bit until the light went away.

"_That's right rich girl! Run as fast as you can. Now just listen to me!" _said Nabooru.

"_The only way to save Link, is to get the Fierce Deity out of his body, and then defeat, or seal him back in that mask. You need to break the spell he placed on the Temple of Time, so that we Sages can kick his ass, and lock him up for good…To do that, you need the Oca-"_ suddenly the Sage's face was gone from the sky.

"NABOORU?!?" shouted Zelda, shocked.

* * *

"Hey…long time no see, Princess…" said a terrifyingly calm and familiar voice behind her.Turning around, her eyes wide, and filled with fear, she whispered his name.

"L-Link…"

He scratched his head, with a slightly bemused expression on his face. He looked so different now…His golden blonde hair, had gone to an almost white blonde…his eyes had gotten paler, until they were a cold and icy blue…But his expression reminded her of the day he had accidentally knocked over a three-thousand year old vase in the palace, all those years ago…

"To be honest, I don't know how you could have possibly evaded capture for this long. You're awfully clumsy…" he said, his expression blank.

"Link…" started Zelda softly.

"HEY LADY!!" chirped a cheerful voice from behind Link.

The little girl from before peeked out from behind Link's tall figure grinning hugely.

"That old dude in the sky was stupid," chattered the young child conversationally, "He didn't even secure the connection…"

Link shot the girl a glare, which caused her to shut up, but she was still smiling. Zelda noted something strange about the girl's smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes…The girl looked sad.

"Well then, Princess…consider yourself under arrest," declared Link.

"Under what circumstances do you arrest me? As far as I know, I have broken no laws!" declared Zelda, on a sudden impulse. That was the second dumbest thing that she had ever said…

Link looked momentarily surprised, but then his expression went blank again.

"Very well then, if it makes you feel that much better, Princess Zelda, you're under arrest for tax evasion. Brynna."

Zelda watched as the little girl create a gateway. It looked a lot easier than she knew it to be…She herself had made one, a long time ago, when she sent Link back through time, and that was with the Ocarina of Time…This girl did it unaided…

"It's cuz I'm Sheikah!" chirped the white-haired girl. Zelda looked surprised. The little girl just grinned.

"After you lady!"

Zelda looked at the little girl critically for a moment, before stepping into the gateway as she was bid. She had a feeling that this little girl would turn out most helpful to her…

* * *

**Okay, that was a pretty crappy ending to the chapter, but I have to set stuff up for later... Chapter eleven hasn't been written yet...so just bear with me a little longer...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally updated! I had to go over it a couple of times, since I do all my checks myself...but it should be noted that my grammar coughcommascough is pretty bad in the first place...Sorry for taking so long. It just took a while to get everything onto the computer.**

* * *

She never knew that prisons could be this bad. The ones she had been in seemed like five star hotels compared to this…

"The Boss must be in a really good mood today…" muttered the red-eyed, white haired Sheikah jailer, as he shepherded her down the rows of cells.

"Either that or Brynna's taken a shine to you…" he added, as he opened a door that seemed to be stained with some dark liquid, of suspicious origins.

As she was pushed in, she noted there were bones on the ground…they looked significantly larger than a Cucco's…

"How long am I going to be in here?" she asked, but was answered by silence, as the door was locked.

8.8.8

"Hi…" she heard a weak voice rasp. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she managed to discern about three other people in this cell…

"My name's Midral…the Zora there is Taron, and that guy is Larin…" said the voice, "What's your name?"

"My name is Zelda…" answered the Princess softly.

"Oh…the Princess huh? What are you in for?" asked the Zora, Taron.

"Tax evasion…" she said, taking a step forward. There was a loud crunch as she moved.

"Oh…and that was Soran, the guy you just stepped on…He was in for tax evasion…Been in here for months I think…" sighed Midral.

By the time her eyes had adjusted, she realized that this Midral was a Sheikah.

"Yeah…I'm Dark Sheikah…" smirked the red-eyed man, noting her horrified expression.

"W-What are you in here for?" she asked.

"Treachery, of course…" he snorted.

"What about Larin?"

A muffled rasping noise was heard from a darker corner.

"Oh, Larin can't talk. He's in for treachery, and we're pretty sure that Larin _is_ his name…" said the Zora.

"W-Why can't he…" she started to ask.

Midral chuckled.

"I heard that he was some important Hylian guy that made the Boss angry…Got his brain zapped by Fisher and his torture crew, then I heard that the Boss had his tongue pulled out…" the Dark Sheikah laughed for a moment to himself, before continuing.

"I'm not sure if this is true, but I heard that they use him for target practice too…"

The Zora, Taron waved a flipper at the Princess.

"I was one of the few Zora's stupid enough to resist…We thought that he wouldn't be able to enter Zora Kingdom, so long as we didn't open the waterfall…He came through Lake Hylia…" he sighed.

Zelda realized that the Zora was horribly injured, as was this Larin. Only Midral, who had committed the greatest offence, seemed unharmed.

The Dark Sheikah noticed her looking at him, and guessed her thoughts.

"I'm actually kinda lucky, I know how to heal myself, and others…As well, Brynna likes me, so I don't get tortured…as much…"

There were a series of rasps coming from Larin, which the two other prisoners seemed to listen to for a moment, before speaking again.

"Larin says that it's thanks to Midral that he's still alive, after what Link does to him…" translated the Zora, "Which is true, I'm lucky to just have scars on my face, though it would be nice to have feet again…" sighed the Zora.

"Link…tortures people?" asked Zelda softly.

8.8.8

"Oh yeah, who'd know that the Hero of Time would be so innovative when it comes to inflicting immense amounts of pain…Oh sorry, you like the guy…" said Midral, not sounding sorry at all.

"Link would never torture people…" Zelda whispered to herself, "That bastard's going to pay…" she said clenching her fist.

"What are you talking about? The guy does it right in here, ever since they decided to expand the armory…Anyway, what could you do about it?" asked Toran interested.

"Link is being controlled by the Fierce Deity…I could separate the two of them and…" Zelda started to say, when Midral let out a whistle of surprise.

"Fierce Deity, you say...Woah…This Hero of Time guy must be pretty strong to have survived as long as he has…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just thought he had split personalities…" said Toran surprised, ignoring Zelda's question.

"I thought he just talked to himself," shrugged Midral.

A few rasps came from the dark corner.

"And Larin says that he's just insane…" remarked Midral, running a hand through his white hair.

"What's this about the Fierce Deity…" she started to ask, but Midral raised a hand for silence.

The Dark Sheikah seemed to be listening carefully, a look of extreme concentration on his face. There also seemed to be a sense of foreboding…

Suddenly he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods…" he said, leaning back against the cell wall, "It's just Brynna…"

The name rung a bell in Zelda's mind.

The little girl…the one who could open doorways through space and time… Her name was Brynna…

"Midral…why does that girl Brynna always stick close to Link?" she asked.

Midral looked up at her with his blood-red eyes.

"She's just a kid! She likes him…the day of the attack, before his hair changed colour, he actually seemed like a decent guy…" the man took a breath.

"Probably because he needs the powers of the Bird Clan…"

"Bird Clan?"

"Within us Sheikah, we have multiple clans…twelve to be precise, well we used to, until we split…The Bird Clan were those who were able to 'fly'…Which is a bit of an understatement…" he added.

"Unfortunately, flying through space and time is a dangerous, and most of the Clan got their wings clipped, because they were severely messed up from it…They're all dead now…" said the Dark Sheikah with a tinge of regret.

His face looked like that of one who had seen a lot in a short period of time. She guessed that she could understand…always being on the run for what you are, seeing good friends and family die off one by one…

He spoke in a flat monotone, as if everything he was speaking about had nothing to do with him. He probably had already grown numb to the pain that it had once brought him…

"Brynna is the last one…thank the gods she's actually really good at it…" he was saying, when they suddenly heard slow, loud footsteps coming down the hallway.

8.8.8

"HI!!!!" shouted the little girl, through the grill mesh at the top of the door. She was grinning happily through looking at them all.

"Hello Brynna…" sighed Midral wearily, "I take it Link is going to be paying us another visit?" he asked the child, his red eyes flashing in the dim light.

"Yuppers!! But he's not going to smack you…" she added thoughtfully, "I think he wants to talk to the lady there!" she grinned.

"So…how're Fisher and the boys?" asked Midral, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"They're dead."

Midral and Toran looked shock.

"Fisher was second in command of the Dark Sheikah…right next to Link…." Explained Toran, "I think he is…or was also Midral's brother" added the Zora in a low whisper.

8.8.8

The lady was had a shocked look on her face, and she looked towards Mr. Midral after the fish guy told her about Fisher.

"Fisher got the other mister angry, and then the nice mister started to fight again and he was losing, and then the other mister beat him down again…and then Fisher died…" said Brynna, hoping to clarify that it really wasn't Mister who had killed Fisher, but the _other_ mister…the mean and nasty one who had ripped Fisher's rib cage open and cleaved him in two…Seeing Midral's face, he probably didn't understand the difference between Mister, and the other mister…

"Brynna…when you say: 'the other mister'…you mean the Fierce Deity…don't you?" asked the blue-eyed lady. Her eyes looked a lot like Mama's when she looked at Papa before…Full of knowledge…and pain…

"Lady…you like Mister don't you…?" she asked softly.

"Well…I guess you could put it that way…" answered the woman softly.

"Well! Mister likes you too! He just got a bit upset when you got married to Mister jerk-face! And then the other mister started talking to him when he was upset, and then Mister wasn't thinking properly, because he was all angrified and then Mister came to us! I could see the other mister, and tried to get Mister Fisher to turn down the other mister's propo-propo…" she paused there, trying to get her six year old mouth around the word, but then decided that the lady would probably understand anyway, so just kept on talking. "Thingy but he wouldn't listen to me! And I told him and told him! That the other mister was scary and that Mister Fisher shouldn't acceptify it…but then the other mister vanished for a moment and the nice mister was the one who extendifferied the propotamus…so Mister Fisher said that we'd follow him…" she ended abruptly.

Judging from the expression on the lady's face, she hadn't understood a word she had just said…

The little girl spoke so fast, all in run-on sentences and made up words, or complicated them beyond recognition, that Zelda hadn't really understood anything the child had just said.

"If it makes you feel any better…I didn't understand much of what she said either…" shrugged Toran.

"Hey lady! I think I can make you understand…" said Brynna thoughtfully, suddenly disappearing from the wire mesh, to appear right in front of her inside the cell.

"Hey! Brynna! You shouldn't…" Midral started to say when he suddenly clasped his stomach in pain and fell backwards against the wall.

"M-Midral!!" exclaimed Zelda, rushing over to him, and checking his hands.

They were covered in blood…

"It's nothing…I just moved and talked too much…"

"You push yourself too hard Midral…" said Toran softly.

Brynna came over towards him. With him sitting on the ground, he came roughly up to the end of her chin. She looked at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Mister Midral shouldn't try to use too much magic in here…you'll get sick!" she said, as a soft light began to glow around her right hand.

The light began to travel across the air from her hand towards Midral's stomach, and for a moment, Zelda could have sworn she saw a person's face within the light. The pale light formed a smoky looking net over his injury and rested above it for a moment, before all the lines suddenly pulled tight, creating a thick line above the wound.

Midral gritted his teeth, forcing a scream of pain down back his throat. He could feel all of his torn muscles and flesh being forced back together, and the new tissue being created. It felt like someone had shoved a red hot poker into his wound and was sewing it roughly back together…quite similar to what they had actually done to him…

"Me and my big mouth…" he sighed when the light dimmed down, and the pain subsided.

"Thanks Brynna…" he smiled slightly. The little girl grinned hugely in return.

"Lady…" said the girl, touching Princess Zelda's hand.

"You don't really understand me, because to you I sound like a really hyperactive, energetic little kid" Zelda crouched down to the girl's level, to look at her better. There was so much knowledge in the little white-haired girl's eyes, they reminded her of Impa's slightly. Eyes that knew far more than they should. "…and because I don't know big words like propotionalophus…but I think I can do something to make you understand…" she said, suddenly poking Zelda's forehead with her index finger. Zelda was about to open her mouth in protest, and surprise, when a flash of light emanated through the six-year-old's finger, blinding her.

8.8.8

**_Have you had enough yet?_** The Fierce Deity asked him, his large sword resting across his shoulders, a bored expression on his face.

"No…" panted Link, struggling to get back up to his feet, his fingers fumbling as he picked up his own sword from the ground. He was losing his advantages bit by bit…He should have realized what the Fierce Deity had been planning from the beginning…If only he hadn't been such an idiot…

Link no longer had any influence over the landscape of this strange world that was his mind. Before, he had managed to open potholes beneath the Fierce Deity's feet by immense concentration and willpower, but now he couldn't.

The Dark God was winning…and that just pissed him off! All these people out there were now dying on his account of being an incurable idiot…Link was pretty sure that Brynna knew he was losing, but she was either unable or unwilling to do anything about it. From the few times he could see her, when he managed to gain control for a second or two, he knew she could do something, but chose not to…He guessed that it was probably forbidden by her parents.

**_What? Even at a time like this, you're still thinking about that Princess?_** Mocked the Dark God, holding his sword one handed.

How could it be possible to hold something that freaking big in one hand??!? How could you even swing the bloody thing like that?!?

This was so unfair…


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait... I've been focusing more on other things...other stories...and other ideas...and homework...and ARCT piano...sigh I am so going to die a premature death because of all this...  
**

* * *

He was seriously going to die at this rate…He could barely stand, much less lift his sword. He felt tired. Something that just didn't seem right if the battle was taking place inside his stupid thick head…How could your mental self get tired? Well, seeing as he couldn't even see with his own body, he guessed that this tiny little consciousness that was him right now would be the only way he could feel anything…

_**You're pathetic…**_

"You've said so before…" he panted, trying to force his legs to move.

_**I could kill you right now…easily, like squashing a bug…**_

"You might've mentioned that once or twice already…" answered the blonde teenager tiredly. He really wasn't feeling in the mood to engage in a battle of wits. Swinging a mental sword around for the better part of three months could do that to a person. He wondered why the Fierce Deity didn't just kill him.

_**You're persistence is quite amusing…**_

"Oh…really…sure…" he answered, pushing himself up to his feet with his arms. He hurt all over, he wondered if this was retribution for being a self-centered idiot…Pity that he had gotten everyone else involved in this too…When this was all over, he'd probably end up going to hell for what he'd done, being the Hero of Time couldn't possibly balance all of that sin…

_**Are you actually giving up?**_

"I'd think you'd have realized this by now…but I don't give up so easily…" he groaned, forcing his arms to lift his sword into a defensive stance. He wouldn't be able to hit the guy, but no one could accuse him of not trying…

_Forgive me…everyone…_

8.8.8

She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, and she couldn't feel…All she saw was white…white and more white…Technically she was seeing _something_ but the absence of anything but empty white was unnerving. Suddenly she felt a presence beside her.

"Don't resist, just watch…" said a familiar voice.

"Brynna?" she asked, unsure, since she couldn't move her head to look down to see the little girl. She sounded so much older all of a sudden…

"I'm sorry if this hurts…but I couldn't find another way to explain everything…" said the girl.

Suddenly the light vanished and a series of images suddenly flashed in front of her, images of the Dark Sheikah's settlement, a smiling face, and then sudden absolute darkness…

"Sorry, I have to filter some of the information I'm dumping into your head…This will just take a moment…" she heard the six-year-old, no; she sounded far older than that. Maybe twenty, or maybe even sixty, or six hundred…she couldn't tell.

This darkness felt all consuming and absolute. She felt like she was falling down a never ending tunnel, with hundreds of doorways and possibilities…all of which she couldn't see…

"You're staring at the very fabric of reality…this is what I use to traversificate…"

Okay, scratch that. She was six years old….

"Unlike you however, I can see those doorways and those possibilities…" continued Brynna, "I am inside your mind right now…Okay…this is what I was trying to tell you earlier…"

8.8.8

Zelda suddenly became aware of all her surroundings. She was still in the prison cell, but she was on her hands and knees right in front of the little girl.

"W-What was that?"

"Do you comprefy?" asked the white haired little girl. Zelda smiled at that word.

"Yes…I comprefy now…" she said using the child's own word.

"Goody! So can you save Mister?"

"I could…I think so, if I could get through the barrier on the Temple of Time…" started Zelda, "But then I'd need the Ocarina of Time to do so…"

Brynna looked thoughtful for a moment…

"Would Mister happen to have that?"

"Yes he would…"

"Okay then! I'm gonna go ask him where it is!" exclaimed the little girl, suddenly beginning to vanish.

"NO! WAIT!!" started Zelda but the girl was gone.

"I told you…" sighed Midral, "She's just a kid…at times she seems a lot older than she is, but she's still only six-years-old…"

"Well, at least she's well-behaved…" said Toran cheerfully.

8.8.8

Mister's body was sitting in one of the high rooms overlooking the burning lands of Hyrule. She could see that the _other_ mister wasn't paying attention at all to her. He was making fun of Mister…He was still alive after all this, and still going at it with his best…She hoped that he'd get some time to rest…If they did manage to separate the two, he'd need all the energy he could get…

"Hey! Do you have something called an Ocafarina of Rhymes?" she asked him. He simply nodded distractedly.

"Can I see it? PLEEAASE???" she said. Not really paying attention, he pulled it out of a pocket and handed it to her.

It was really pretty…all blue and shiny. She blew a note on it, and giggled. It made pretty noises too!

"It's pretty! Can I keep it?" she asked. He nodded again, shooing her away with a hand.

"Okay! Thank you!!" she said, immediately teleporting back to where the nice blue-eyed lady was waiting.

8.8.8

Brynna was suddenly back in front of them, blowing on the Ocarina, playing random notes.

"Is this the Harmonica of Crimes?" asked Brynna holding it out for Zelda's inspection.

"Ocarina of Time," corrected Zelda, taking it from the girl's hand.

"That's what I said!" retorted the child indignantly.

"Of course! How silly of me to think you said otherwise…" smiled Zelda.

"He _actually_ gave it to you?" said Midral and Toran, both immensely surprised.

"H-How did you…?" stammered Toran.

"I said 'please'" said Brynna, as if it was pure common sense that the king of the entire country would hand over the very thing that made his rule absolute, if someone asked politely…

"Brynna…do you think you could take us out of here?" asked Zelda, "All of us…everyone in this room?"

Brynna nodded immediately.

"That's easy!" she said.

Toran shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't get out of here…if you haven't noticed, I happen to not have any feet…" he said, gesturing towards the stumps at the end of his legs.

"Larin can't move either… and I'm not so stupid as to want to be in the same area where someone's picking a fight with the Fierce Deity…the guy's a freaking God!!!" said Midral.

"But I can't just leave you here…" started Zelda.

"Sheesh! No wonder why you Hylians were run over so easily…you people are far too nice for your own good…" scoffed Midral, then his tone gentler, "Tell you what though, when all this is over, don't forget everyone down here…and if it wouldn't be too much, could you stop the Sheikah hunts? Those guys are so damn annoying…" he added with a smile.

"Some food would be nice too!" added Toran, as Larin made a couple of wheezes. Zelda decided to ignore that last bit, as the little girl suddenly dragged her through a hole in the wall.

"Okay! Let's go now! Bye bye!!"

8.8.8

"_What the hell just happened?" stammered Darunia, blinking around confused, as they all materialized back into the Chamber of Sages. Completely ignoring the Goron Chieftain, Saria turned to Nabooru._

"_Where did you get the power to override Darunia's control?" asked the green-haired girl._

_The ex-Gerudo chieftain shrugged._

"_Dunno, maybe it's because I'm younger, and it's spirit that really counts…not 'wisdom'" she added, sticking her tongue out at Rauru, at which he 'harrumphed loudly'._

"_But something far stronger than any of us clamped that link to Hyrule down shut…" sighed the woman, sitting down on the ground._

"_Meaning, that we won't, nor any of our descendants in the slightly far distant future, will be able to use those blasted doorways for another…twelve thousand years!!" growled Impa glaring at Rauru._

"_I TOLD you we should've waited till morning!!" sighed Ruto, "But no, 'we must contact her as soon as possible'" mimicked the Zora princess nastily._

"_Well…we did get the message across…" sniffed the old man haughtily._

"_And got the princess captured…" coughed Darunia._

"_Well, Link would never harm the Princess…" he said trying to salvage his dignity, or what was left of it…He was the oldest here, he had been at this job far longer than any of them!_

"_I hate to remind you, but Link's not exactly the one ruling the bloody country right now…I don't even know if he's even ruling his own body for that matter!" said Saria acidly._

_Great, now he was getting lip from the girl who never grew up…literally._

"_And I would not leave the Princess's safety in the hands of a six-year-old Dark Sheikah girl, even if she CAN travel through space and time…" added Impa, "They were filthy traitors…all of them…"_

"_**HEY THAT'S NOT NICE!!!" **started an incredibly indignant child's voice, **"I'm not comuniptifying with…"** the child started to grumble._

"_Wha-What?!?" stammered Darunia, still hopelessly confused. The world was essentially doomed, and practically falling apart around his ears, and now the voice of a little kid was echoing through the Sacred Realm…what the hell was going on?_

"_**It's okay…"**they heard Zelda's gentle tones whisper, **"You don't have to talk to them, I will…"**_

"_Princess?" said Impa surprised._

"_**It would be easier if we could be there in person…could you take us there?"**_

"_**Nuh-uh…that place's got a scary man in front of the door…"**_

"_Ganondorf?" said Nabooru thinking aloud._

"_**Well then I'll just talk for a bit then. Be a good girl and tell me if someone's coming…"**_

_Saria could imagine the Princess smiling one of her winning smiles that made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside…Link had mentioned them before…before he left…_

"_**Alright everyone," **said the woman in a business tone of voice, "**We have a lot to discuss now…**"_

8.8.8

Brynna sat on a Gossip stone, listening to all of its stupid secrets. Sometimes the stones were funny, especially when they turned blue and spun, but these ones didn't…so boring…They just kept talking and talking…just like the lady…She had been talking FOREVER…

Brynna shifted uncomfortably on the rock. There was something strange about this place. It felt almost like a doorway but not quite. This place was connected to other places, she thought, closing her eyes to help her concentrate, six different places…no seven…Focusing a bit more, she visualized the pale blue lines of energy that were like the connect the dot puzzles Mama used to give her…She could create dots on those lines, which Mama had been so very proud of…

There was definitely something strange about this place's dots and lines. She was pretty sure that this pattern was wrong. Looking at it, there seemed to be random loopy things placed all around making a normally pretty picture look like it was scribbled on. Intrigued she slid off the stone, kicking it by accident.

"It is said that the owl…"she kicked it again, this time on purpose. She needed to attention payinger for this…Her eyes half open, so she could see where she was physically, she followed the blue loops carefully, until she reached one of the six extra dots on the pattern. She didn't like this. It wasn't pretty anymore…

Stretchingout a hand to touch the dot she saw in her mind, she rubbed at it, making it go away. Looking around she located the other five. So she rubbed one out, and then another, and then another…

* * *

**OKay, so the entire thing with Toran, Midral and Larin was all a bit cheesy, and they are of no consequence in this story, other than me being bored, and having to come up with a transistion... If you don't understand the entire connect the dot puzzles, put another way everything is connected to everything else. Brynna sees these connections, (the blue lines), and by 'putting dots on them', she can travel between two points on a line (two places on a map) technically, between dimensions and reality...The scientific reasoning behind this is unsound, and technically impossible, but I don't take physics for a reason...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**_OKay so the last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger, I suppose, but I was hoping to keep chapter length relatively consistent, but then I thought, what the hell, I'll just put up what I've got since I can't think of a half-decent, non-cliffhangerish chapter ending..._**

**_I have not updated over the holidays because I was too busy playing videogames...Whoever invented gameboy emulators deserves a trillion dollars..._**

**_ You of all people should understand that._**

* * *

"Brynna?" she said, looking surprised towards the young girl. She looked like she was half asleep. The child, seemed to be following some sort of strange looping line pattern, and then suddenly stopped at one side of the Temple, the side that faced towards the forest. Slowly, she raised a hand and Zelda felt a tremor of energy run through the ground with a rumble, akin to that of a dammed river being released.

"_Zelda…what did you do?"_ she heard Saria's voice ask through the tiny portal Brynna had created to the Sacred Realm. The portal was what Brynna called 'tellerphone-thingy'. It connected to places and let only a person's voice travel across space. In simpler terms, it was yelling across dimensions.

"What happened?" asked Zelda, constantly watching the child, as she kept moving, following a strange looping pattern that only she could see.

"_I'm connected again…I can feel the forest again…"_ Then Darunia interrupted.

"_I can feel the mountains!"_

"_NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!!!!" _ she heard Nabooru whoop enthusiastically.

"_Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia have been connected to here again…"_ Brynna raised her hand again…

"_Connection to Kakariko village has been re-established…"_ and again…

"_We're coming Zelda…" _

8.8.8

Suddenly, the Fierce Deity looked away from him. In this state of mind, Link did not have enough consciousness of the outside world to know what could have possibly distracted the god for a moment, but he knew an opportunity when he saw it. Immediately Link tried to expel the Fierce Deity from his mind. He only managed to regain slight control over his eyes, and it was blurry for that matter, but it was a start. Looking around wildly, he noticed that Brynna was nowhere in sight, and neither was his Ocarina…_Really…so she really was on my side the whole time…_he thought fondly of the little girl.

**_The brat will pay for this treachery…_** snarled the Fierce Deity, forcing him back on the defensive once more.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" he shouted loudly, "It's not her fault that you're an insensitive jerk with no social skills!!!"

Honestly, if this was what happened when you had a lot of power, being ruler of the world was going straight off of Link's 'Things to Achieve' list. Preferably, he'd rather live his life out alone, after everything he'd done…Firmly shaking his figurative head, he mentally yelled at himself.

_This is no time to start thinking about stupid things…Just think about that stuff over once this is all over!!!_

Link decided to rest up a bit. If Brynna had done what he thought she did, he'd need as much energy as he could get…

8.8.8

The invisible barrier around the Temple of Time dissipated rapidly in a stream of cascading blue lights. Zelda stared in awe of the six-year old girl in front of her who had broken the spell.

"WOAH!!! IT'S PRETTY!!!!!!!" exclaimed Brynna staring at all the flashing lights and sparks that drifted into the wind.

Zelda couldn't help but smile. If she didn't know better, she'd think that Brynna was just an ordinary little girl; but remembering that voice from that tunnel, she knew that Brynna was much older than she seemed.

"Brynna what did you do?"

"She removed the barriers on each of the Sage's Temples…" said a tired, strained voice.

Zelda whirled around to see a very tired looking Link behind her. He was wearing the clothes he always wore.

"Link…"

"Hey…it's me…" he groaned, falling to his knees.

"Link…are you…" she said, moving towards him with little steps. She didn't know if this was an illusion, or possibly even just an elaborate act by the Fierce Deity…

"I beat him…I finally beat him…" grinned Link, looking up at her face, "God…you're beautiful…" he whispered, his eyes shining as brightly as they did all those years ago…

"Link!" shouted Zelda joyously. It was him! IT really was him! He was back…he was finally back…and this was all over…He had killed her father, but that didn't matter…He had killed her husband, but that didn't matter either…He had murdered her people and friends, but that didn't matter to Zelda at that moment... For now, she just had her dear Hero back…

A sudden flash of bright blue light blasted into Link's kneeling figure, causing her to scream in surprise. Zelda whirled around to see Brynna, with one hand held up in Link's direction.

"Brynna…why-what-?" she stammered shocked.

"**I didn't know you could do that…"** said Link's voice icily. Zelda spun around to look at Link. His eyes were as cold as ice all of a sudden

"I don't like you…" was Brynna's cheeky reply, as more energy collected around her upraised hand.

"**That a brat like you could actually realize that illusion…impressive…"** said Link's voice. Zelda suddenly felt ashamed. It was suddenly all so obvious that it had been a hoax. How she, the Seventh Sage had been unable to detect any of the most obvious signs was beyond her…She had just been so happy to see him…

"You're a meanie face…" muttered Brynna darkly, firing off another blast of energy, which the Fierce God deflected easily.

Brynna wouldn't stand a chance against him, even if she could use magic. They would need at least Sage level power in anything they could throw at the blasted god…

Wait a second…_she_ was a Sage…thought Zelda irritably, immediately conjuring a fireball to throw at the God.

"**Your persistence is just as amusing as that boy's…"** said the Fierce Deity, looking at them passively, "**You must know that there is no way that you can…**" he was saying when Brynna peered around to look at something that wasn't there, or only she could see.

"Hello! What are you doing mister?" she asked no one in particular.

Link had said that she could see things that others couldn't, her being Sheikah and all…but usually Zelda could also see those things, then again, she couldn't see the Fierce Deity possessing Link, so probably the little girl's eyesight was better than hers…

Immediately, the Fierce Deity spun around to face an enemy, and was promptly blasted from behind by an energy ball.

"HAHA! Made you look!!! Made you look!!" crowed Brynna pointing at the god and laughing.

Zelda stared from Brynna to the Fierce Deity in a sort of shocked amazement. The all powerful Dark God had fallen for the oldest, and dumbest trick in the book!!!

"**Why you little…**" started the Fierce Deity angrily, the sky suddenly darkening. It looked like it was going to rain…

"Hey…what are you doing?" Brynna asked aloud once more, looking beyond him. _Was she seriously trying the same trick twice? _Thought Link, presently only able to observe everything going on. He stared critically at the little girl. True that the girl acted a lot older than she looked…but this was pretty immature of her right now…Then he noticed something reflecting in her eyes…She wasn't lying…

THONK!

"Nabooru!!" exclaimed Zelda, shocked. She hadn't expected her to hit him _that_ hard…

"That's for messing up the bloody world!" declared the Gerudo chieftain, shaking out her fist.

"He's as headstrong as ever…" sighed the golden-eyed woman regretfully.

"Always rushing into things he should think over…" agreed Impa.

"Like adventures…" said Darunia.

"Dungeons…" added Ruto.

"Fights…" muttered Saria

"Trouble…" all seven sages said together with a huge sigh.

"**Truly...the living world is so incredibly amusing…**" they heard the Fierce Deity say as he stood up. "**Persistence is such an amusing trait you all have…or is it simply clinging to your pathetic existences?**"

The Six sages lined themselves up in a wall in front of the Princess and Brynna.

"Leave him to us!" growled Darunia, pushing Zelda further behind them.

"No! WAIT!!" shouted Brynna desperately, just as the Sages fired an enormous blast of energy at the Fierce Deity.

8.8.8

When the smoke cleared, Zelda was shocked to see the Fierce Deity unscathed, and all six of the Sages sprawled upon the grass, battered and bruised…Most of them seemed to be unconscious…

Nabooru got up slowly, her golden eyes flashing with extreme irritation.

"I told you that it wouldn't work…" she panted heavily.

"It took three goddesses to build the world…and it takes one man to destroy it all…" groaned Saria, getting up herself.

"Which goes to show, all men are trouble…" sighed Ruto.

"Men, pets and children…" corrected Impa, brushing herself off.

"This is going to be a lot harder than we thought…"

8.8.8

Link watched helplessly as his friends were sent sprawling by a single wave of the Fierce Deity's hand. He had gotten too powerful…His manifestation within his body was almost complete…Link wouldn't survive much longer. The Dark God had granted him vision, to watch as his friends died one by one, in a hopeless attempt to fight him. Link knew that the God could be beaten…just that he didn't have enough control over his own body to do that…

_8.8.8_

Well…now what were the adults going to do? It was obvious enough that they wouldn't be able to take any more blows like that, for any period of time. Brynna glanced from the Princess to Link, seeing the look in the woman's eyes of pain and sorrow. She reminded her a lot of her own mother…who had often looked at her father in that same way. Mama had thought that Papa worked too hard and worried too much about everyone and everything…that's why he had died.

Mister had been nice to her. He was a good person…He didn't really mean for all this to happen, even she knew that…but was anyone good enough to merit having the rules broken for them? Brynna made a decision. To hell with the rules! She wasn't about to let anyone look as sad as Mama had when Papa died!

* * *

_**Okay so this is also yet another crappy, semi-cliffhanger ending. I'm sorry, I have too many ideas in my head right now, okay? And I got my hopes up when my dad said we'd be getting a wii and twilight princess...why did they have to be sold out??!?!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally...I finished writing up Chapter 14...I got kind of...um...distracted near the end, seeing as I had to write up my Stem Cell reflection assignement...so I had biology on the mind...and uhhhh...yeah...**

* * *

No one seemed to be paying any attention to her in the slightest. Well, she was a bit shorter than the majority of them…It irritated her that she was deemed insignificant, but it would be better this way. No one would notice if she suddenly vanished, and when they did, there would be no way for them to stop her. Besides, a surprise attack would be good. 'He who moves first always wins.' Was what Papa had said once. Sure he had gotten killed a few days after that, but there was some logic behind that one liner. For a moment she paused to think about what her mother would say about her breaking one of the rules that their tribe had laid down centuries before…She'd be upset…but then she'd understand…Brynna closed her eyes for a moment. This little trip would be just a bit harder than usual… 

8.8.8

They had been just glaring across at each other for about five minutes, and neither side showed any signs of willing to retreat. Sure it was seven to one, but he had to admit, this Fierce Deity could match anyone in a staring contest. There had been absolute silence between both parties, so when the god suddenly started convulsing, and light began exploding from each and every one of his limbs, naturally they were surprised.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" exclaimed Darunia as he took a step backward shielding himself from the light.

"LANGUAGE!!" screamed Saria over the loud explosion of sound, as the light began to grow.

From the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Brynna hop out of a small hole in mid-air. The little girl smiled in her direction. What had she done?

The light died down eventually and it soon became apparent as to what she had done. Link's crumpled body lay on the grass just a few feet away from where the slightly translucent Fierce Deity stood. Zelda was shocked by the actual extreme physical similarities between the two. They looked exactly the same, except for a few colouring issues.

"**I should've killed the brat when I had the chance…"** growled the partially see-through God.

"I won't let you," declared the Princess, conjuring multiple illusions of herself and of the little girl.

"**Really, do you think something like your pathetic doppelgangers will have any effect on me?"**

If Zelda was thinking rationally, she would've known that she didn't have a chance, but right now, she was getting mad.

"Normally, my answer would be no…but…" she said, staring at her feet. Pink flames seemed to be growing around the Princess's body. It was actually quite scary…

"…right now…I AM FREAKING PISSED OFF!!!!!!" she roared loudly, the pink flames shooting up into the air.

The Fierce Deity's expression changed. For the first time in over ten-thousand years he felt afraid. The last time had been when he had taken on all three goddesses at once, resulting in mutual defeat. He had brought them down, but they had sealed him as well.

Nayru's last move had been impressive…he hadn't expected someone like her to have something like that up her sleeve. Somehow, looking at this girl…she reminded him of that Goddess. Not only that, but that sudden surge in power was scary. Not only had it affected just the one illusion, but all of them. Staring at three hundred angry Princesses was not much fun…However, this girl wouldn't be able to keep up all that power. Sooner or later, she'd reach her limit and then she'd die, just like all the others.

8.8.8

His eyes opened after what seemed an eternity. He blinked multiple times, trying to clear his vision. Why were there so many flashing lights in his vision.

"HI!!" he heard a familiar voice chirp, and a face loomed over into his view.

"Welcome back!" Brynna smiled.

"Brynna?" he said surprised, forcing himself to get up.

"Mister needs to get out of here…" she said looking around concernedly.

Sitting up, what he saw was far from pleasant. His friends were engaged in combat…and they were losing…He made it to his feet to rush over and help them, but Brynna grabbed his arm.

"NO!! You can't go over there!!" she said firmly, trying to pull him towards the building.

"I can't just leave them!!" he said, shrugging off her grip. She tripped him. He felt incredibly stupid. He had just been tripped by a six-year-old…

"Just what do you think you're going to be able to do with your body like that?" asked the little girl, "And I never said that we were leaving them…" She suddenly poked his forehead.

"This way is much easier to explain everything…"

8.8.8

Zelda dropped to her knees panting heavily. She watched dazedly from the corner of her eye as every one of her illusions dissolved into nothing. It hurt…it hurt a lot…She wondered what she looked like…probably an absolute mess. She had taken quite a few direct hits, not enough to kill her, but just enough to have her on her knees, barely breathing from the pain.

"**Impressive that you're still alive…"** the God said softly, stepping closer to her. She wanted to get away, but she couldn't move.

"**Truly you are the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom,"** he said, as he continued to approach her. All Zelda could see were his armoured boots coming closer and closer to her. It was odd, it was almost as if he wasn't even really there. The grass remained straight with each and every step of his. She also noticed that his appearance was translucent and smoky in nature. But right now that didn't really matter…It hurt…She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"**You're as stubborn as Nayru could ever be…"** he whispered softly, **"Farewell, Princess of Hyrule…"**

With a line like that, Zelda didn't have to be half dead and falling into unconsciousness to know what that meant. She closed her eyes. So this was how it was going to end…

_I'm sorry…Forgive me…Link_

8.8.8

CLANG!!!

Zelda opened her eyes. In front of her was someone she never thought she'd see again. She was staring at Link's back.

"Saria! Nabooru! Grab her and go!!" he shouted as he pushed the Dark God's blade away, before engaging the man in battle.

"Alright!"

"Giv'em hell green-hat boy!"

Zelda felt herself being lifted up by a pair of arms. Her eyelids felt too heavy to move.

Then she fell into unconsciousness.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Nabooru, looking at the white-haired young man in front of them. He looked Sheikah, with that hair and red-eyes. From what she had heard, Sheikah weren't to be trusted…but that could also be said of the Gerudo.

The man looked at them, settling himself into a relaxed and comfortable standing position.

"My name's Midral. As it's plainly written on your faces, you're wondering whether I'm a Dark Sheikah or not. To answer that question, yes I am."

Immediately, Nabooru dropped Zelda to the ground and settled into a fighting crouch.

"NABOORU?!?!" exclaimed Saria horrified.

"Oh…woops…"

The man Midral raised an eyebrow at her.

"Back home, dropping a patient would mean I'd give you three hours of cleaning duty, but that settlement was razed to the ground. So I guess I'll let you off for that…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Midral looked at Saria.

"You're Kokiri aren't you?"

"Uhh…Yes I am, but that's not the point!" exclaimed the girl irritably.

"Sorry. Brynna brought me here. She wants me to heal the Princess or whoever else needs it."

Nabooru looked at the man suspiciously. He didn't really look like a doctor to her; especially with the leg irons…

"Oh, I just broke out of prison," he shrugged, following her gaze.

This was so weird…

8.8.8

Impa got up shaking her head. Boy was she dizzy. That blast had been powerful enough to kill a dragon in one shot. She had been lucky that he hadn't been aiming at her, and to have only been hit by the after shock…The Princess!!

Immediately she looked around wildly for the girl. There.

There near the doors of the Temple of Time was Nabooru and Saria…conversing with a Dark Sheikah. This was bad. He was probably a minion of the Fierce Deity…She forced herself up to her feet. She had to protect the Princess…

8.8.8

"Look, I know you don't trust me, but will you please let me treat her?"

"Hell no! You show up out of nowhere, and tell us you're a doctor. Of course we don't trust you!"

"I said that I know that already…" pointed out Midral softly.

Nabooru looked at a loss for words.

"Then why are you asking us to let you treat her?"

Midral shuffled his feet. This was so hard to explain…medicine to him…his brother had never understood his passion for it…neither had his parents, or his fellow physicians…It had been his obsession with it that had gotten him into the trouble in the first place.

"Look, I _need _to heal people," he said, with what he hoped would be sufficient emphasis to get his point across.

"It's like…" he paused, struggling for the right words, "It's like an addiction. I can't stand it when I see a sick invalid…The same way some people can't help but pick people's pockets. You know you don't need it, but you love it so much, you just can't help it…"

Judging from the looks on their faces, they didn't understand a word he had said.

"So you're saying…that you have an obsession with healing people."

"Yes."

"And that you can't help yourself when you see an injured person. You _have_ to heal them?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you in prison?"

"That's a long story. So…" he said stepping forward towards the Princess, "May I?" he asked.

8.8.8

_Clang! Bash! Crack!_

This was so freaking hard!!! Why was the Fierce Deity so f-ing strong??!?!?!

'_Because he's an f-ing GOD! DUH!!!'_ He thought he heard Tati say as if he was the world's greatest idiot. Well, he was…sometimes…

Brynna's explanation had been rather short and to the point…maybe a bit too short. All that information in his head was having a hard time being processed by his brain. As she had put it, she wouldn't have time to 'refine' the information, and had simply dumped, a load of images and thoughts into his head. His brain registered the important ones, or at least the ones he thought were important.

Get Master Sword from Temple of Time

Save Zelda

Get Midral to heal Zelda

Hold Fierce Deity off for as long as possible

Beat Fierce Deity up

a) Destroy Fierce Deity b) Seal Fierce Deity somewhere in something.

He had done one, two and possibly three. He didn't know who this Midral was, but he trusted Brynna to know what she was doing. Four, five and six, on the other hand would be a lot harder than they seemed. As thoughts, they were simple enough, but as he was finding, 'holding off, and beating up' the Fierce Deity was a lot harder than it was made out to be…He hoped Brynna could come up with something soon…

8.8.8

She was bored. There was nothing to do in this crummy place. Sure it was pretty and all, with bits of dust sparkled in the heavenly light coming from some of the windows, but it was SO BORING!!!!!

After Mister had pulled out the sword from the rock in the middle of the room, he told her to make sure the scary mister in front of the door didn't get out. She had done that, but she had to make extra doubly sure that it was secure…

She wondered what Midral was doing. He had seemed surprised that she had known exactly where to find him. She didn't see how. Mr. Midral was a very emotional person. After learning about Fisher's death, he'd probably go to a cemetery and just sit there for a bit, even if it wasn't his brother's. She didn't understand Mr. Midral much either. He had always seemed to hate his brother. They'd always fight over everything…especially whenever Ms. Sayu was around.

Brynna had been ward of the entire camp when her mother had died of grief shortly after her father had gotten himself trapped between dimensions. The Sheikah leader, Fisher had taken her into his home and family, mainly because he was the leader, and Brynna's bloodline was proof of his legitimacy as leader.

Whoever controlled the skies controlled the ground, so the saying went. The line didn't really work in reality, since it was quite easy to shoot a bird out of the sky. Especially when one was on the ground…But when it was related to the naming system of the Sheikah clans it made more sense. If the Bird clan was controlled, it was easy to bring all the others under heel. In ancient times, that had been every clan's main goal: capture the Birds. Not surprisingly, birds hate being caged, and fought to protect their freedom. All the other clans managed to do was reduce the population to a mere family of twelve, great-grand parents included. On top of that, the blood had begun to thin, so the expression went.

Mothers were afraid that if their children were to have the power of dimensions, they'd be taken away from them. So they went to great lengths to hope for children without the power. By the time Link and Zelda had been born, the trait had almost been completely wiped out from the Sheikah, and those who had the ability didn't show it strongly. When Brynna had been born, the Sheikah were sure the Goddesses had decided to let their race continue.

Brynna was a freak accident of genetics. It seemed that the ability to traverse space and time was a sex-linked trait on the X chromosome. Her mother hadn't been of the Bird Clan and didn't show any outright signs of the power, though she could see the fabric of reality. Brynna's father had the power but that had been a mutation on his mother's part. The reason why Brynna was so strong was that, some time in the very, very distant past, one of her mother's ancestors had carried the gene, and it had been passed down coincidentally throughout the ages…And her mother also happened to have three X chromosomes. In a strange way of fate, non-disjunction had occurred somewhere in meiosis resulting in that third X chromosome, which happened to carry the gene, to have a nice egg cell all to itself. Then her mother met her father and then Brynna was born.

She was soooooooooooo bored…

8.8.8

White. White…always white. Ganondorf had been shocked when a doorway had appeared in front of him, showing a glimpse of the outside world before suddenly going dark. Curious, he had taken a look at it. With all the white, he couldn't tell if there were any boundaries to this white. He knew however, that this place was huge. He had walked for three years straight, hoping to find an exit, or at least a different colour… Staring at the doorway, in front of him, he tried to walk around the doorway, and found that he couldn't. That must be the way out! He thought, and stepped into the darkness. He found himself back where he was, with the doorway in front of him. He turned around, to look for where he had come out from and found nothing. He took a few steps backwards, hoping to come into contact with something. He didn't. He stepped through the door again, and found himself in the exact same position.

He stuck just his hand in, and glanced behind himself. Nope. No strange happenings there. This door didn't go in a loop. Just then, something sharp and wet clamped down on the hand inside the doorway. With a shout he instinctively pulled his hand back in. He looked at his hand carefully. These were bite marks...they were small... He put his hand back in again, and waited. This time, something sharp and metallic hit his hand and he pulled it back with a yell. A sharp metal shuriken was imbedded in his hand. Ganondorf grinned. That doorway definitely led to the world he had come from…he stepped through...

And found himself exactly where he had started.

* * *

**If no one understands what non-disjunction or what sex-linked traits mean, chromosomes, the difference between X and Y chromosomes, no clue what on earth Meiosis is, much less anything that I was writing about concerning Brynna's genetic heredity, nor any of Mendel's laws of independent assortment, or who on earth Mendel is anyway...I suggest reading a biology text book. There's bound to be a section on Genetics somewhere...and I don't really feel like typing a super long explanation as to all the technicalities of alleles, and di-hybrid crosses, homozygous and heterozygous beings either...**

**As a side note: Brynna's cross only works if the trait for traveling dimensions is a recessive trait on the X chromosome. (i.e. Xt vs. XT)**

**I just realized this...soooo yeah...**


	15. Chapter 15

**8.8.8**

Impa dashed across the ruins of Hyrule Castle Town to get to the Temple of Time. That last explosion had sent everyone flying. She had been pretty sure the fight had started at the Temple, but somehow it had dragged her halfway across the city…It irritated her to know that she had merely been fighting a doppelganger and had gotten her butt kicked. She was lucky that Link had shown up, and was now drawing all of the Fierce Deity's attention and power. Impa seriously felt sorry for him. Knowing him as a boy, and having trained him a bit, she knew that there was no greater klutz than Link-whatever-his-last-name-was.

No one really knew where he had come from, and he didn't know either. The only one who had known had been the Deku Tree, and he was dead now, not that Link was exceptionally eager to know who his biological Hylian parents had been. From what she had observed of him before he went on his rampage throughout Hyrule, he didn't see himself as one of Hyrule's citizens. Link considered himself as an overgrown Kokiri, ridiculously large for his race or some sort of strange mutant from the norm lacking the gene to prevent aging. He had yet to prove such a thing of being possible, because as far as science went, there was no explanation for the forever young children of the forest. They didn't even go through puberty, so inter-species reproduction was unheard of.

One theory Link had come up with had something to do with prokaryotes, bacterial reproduction, binary fission and conjugation. Zelda had called him an idiot, saying that Link couldn't possibly be a bacterium, since his body was made up of eukaryotic cells. His argument had become incredibly complex, when he began to speak of the origins of mitochondria and their separate reproduction from a cell, and their genetic information. He went further on to the origins of life all coming from prokaryotic cells and Archaebacteria. Zelda had settled the argument by smashing, in a very unladylike manner, a large biology text book over his head. From then on the King had forbidden Zelda and Link to attend scientific lectures and from arguing about whether Link was Hylian or not. The boy was the Hero of Time, and one of Hyrule's most loyal subjects.

Link hadn't been too happy about that, and knocked the King down shouting that he was Kokiri and that he didn't want to be called the Hero of Time. Zelda had agreed slightly, saying that what Link had done, didn't exactly constitute absolute control over time. He could move day's forward, speed time up, slow it down, he could travel seven years backwards and forward through time, but he didn't exhibit any control over it. He couldn't undo things, or re-live his life and make things happen differently. Otherwise, getting rid of Ganondorf would have happened a long, long time ago. He probably would have died through an unfortunate accident…Possibly a knife through his heart as an infant…

Impa had gotten furious with Link after that for attacking the king, but he _had_ been only eleven, so it was to be expected. Link was still very childish in some aspects…well Impa hadn't seen him for a while so she wasn't sure, but she was willing to bet that he still slurped his noodles…

The Temple of Time seemed to be in pretty good condition, despite a few scorch marks from where Darunia had called down a shower of fire, that had almost gotten them all killed. That hadn't even fazed the Fierce Deity. He had just waved a hand and the wind changed direction. Fighting against a power like that was just unfair…she did not envy Link's position at all. An explosion near the back told Impa that something had happened. She hoped Link wasn't dead. If he was, the Princess would be inconsolable. The Princess loved Link, despite how big an idiot he could be. It wasn't surprising to her…it seemed kind of romantic in a way, yet extraordinarily awkward at the same time.

They hadn't seen each other in over seven years, and they had never really known each other to begin with. Yet it was incredibly obvious that Link liked the Princess a lot. Why else would he constantly save the world in her name, much less get so pissed off at her wedding? Impa seriously doubted that Link had simply been angry because he hadn't been invited. The same was obvious on Zelda's part, yet her father had been willfully ignorant of it. The King of Hyrule had really been a stubborn old man now that she thought about it. He had continued to insist on formalities and tradition. It had been a bad idea to marry Zelda to that Rath boy, or whatever his name was. The King knew that it would end badly. The old man had probably wanted Zelda to be married before Link came back. What a jerk…thought Impa as she continued to run for the temple.

8.8.8

"Wow, that's some pretty cool magic you've got there…" remarked Nabooru as she watched Midral heal the Princess.

"Sheikah witchcraft, if you listen to what the Hylian townspeople say…" said the Dark Sheikah man off handedly. "This isn't that bad…" he muttered to himself, as he continued to move his hands above the Princess's body. It was kind of cool the way he was levitating the Princess, and how his hands were glowing with a strange light that caused all the Princess's injuries to close up and heal…

"Say, once this is all over, how about you come with me to Gerudo Desert and join up with my gang?" asked Nabooru.

"Me? with Gerudo? Surrounded by women? Are you kidding me? I could barely handle baby-sitting Brynna!"

"I fail to see the relevance of that…" muttered Saria softly.

"Well…" Midral simply returned his gaze to Zelda's injuries. He had obviously lost the argument and now had nothing to say. Men were always like that, except for maybe Link. When Link lost, he turned it into a victory, maybe even if it was only in his head, but he always won when he lost. How that worked sometimes, was always beyond her.

8.8.8

He didn't know how long this had been going on for. How long he had been here, how long he had been fighting…he just didn't know anything now. All he knew was that he had to beat this guy, no matter what. _The Fierce Deity must be sealed_…he told himself again and again, every time he felt himself moving slower, running out of breath, feeling weakness in his arms… Rage wasn't helping either… Link had just watched Darunia, Ruto, and Rauru all get beaten to a bloody pulp when they had tried to help him. He didn't know if they were dead…he didn't want to know. He just wanted to beat the crap out of this white-haired freak for all the pain he had caused everyone.

"**I'm getting bored…"** said the Fierce Deity, dodging every one of Link's attacks. This was _so_ unfair…this guy practically saw his every move hours before he had even done anything.

"**This ends now…"** he said, just as Link swung his sword in a downward chop. The God easily caught the sword in one armored hand, and with that arm, still holding the sword, lifted Link upwards. A long slender blade appeared in the Fierce Deity's free hand and he stabbed Link in the shoulder, sending excruciating pain throughout the boy's body. He threw Link to the ground.

"**Did you seriously think you could beat me?"** asked the Fierce Deity.

"That thought may have crossed my mind…" gasped Link through the pain. That had definitely punctured a lung…

"**Humorous to the last…you never really did know when to shut up…nor when to give up, despite how hopeless it was…"** smirked the god, holding the Master Sword.

"**Did you pathetic fools honestly believe that this worthless piece of wood and metal could defeat me?" **asked the god. With barely any effort on his part, the Fierce Deity shattered the Master Sword within his hands.

_OH crap…now how on earth are we gonna seal Ganondorf again?_ thought Link morosely. Damn that meant a crapload more of work on his part if he survived this…

How could he win in a situation like this?! He was alone, wounded, weaponless, and he was pretty sure that blood was beginning to displace the air in his lungs…How was he going to get out of this one?

_I'm gonna die…I'm really gonna die…_

How long had it been since he had felt this way…? Everything hopelessly against him, and Fate didn't really seem to be on his side…_Actually, quite recently_, he recalled, bringing to mind multiple scenarios he had been in…

"Then kill me already…" he gasped. Shit.

Lungs + Hole + Blood Very Very Bad

The Fierce Deity remained silent.

"You've beaten me, so kill me," said Link.

"**Now is not that time for that. Just a bit longer…"** said the God. He paused.

"**I wish for you to watch your friends die excruciatingly painful deaths…preferably I would have preferred for you to have the opportunity to watch the world burn, but that seems out of the question now…"**

Why had the Fierce Deity paused for at least 2.5 seconds before the next bit? The white-haired freak had seemed a bit sincere when he had said that first bit. Did that mean that he really didn't want Link to die just yet? Link's finger twitched. Yeah…that was probably it…

The Fierce Deity had inhabited his body…so maybe, maybe there was still some connection to him. That's why he didn't want him to die just yet. If Link died, he brought the Fierce Deity down with him. So…the only way to stop this man would be to die…

_Crap…I've lost my sword, I've got a knife sticking through my shoulder. There's blood pouring into my lungs, and now I can only think of ways to die quicker…Some hero I am…If this doesn't work, I'll just be the greatest idiot of all time…_

Link doubted he had the strength to pull that knife out of his shoulder. If he died faster, then the Fierce Deity would disappear faster, but if he took longer, then the god's manifestation in this world could complete itself, and then everyone would be dead.

Link moved his non-stabbed hand towards his chest.

"**It's useless. You barely have the strength to move now, do you?"**

That was true, Link barely had the strength to say Shut up, but he had to concentrate so hard on this simple task.

Slowly his hand reached into his shirt. He couldn't really believe he had kept it with him for so long, never really using it.

_Man this is so not going to be hygienic…_he thought as he got his fingers around his weapon. How old was this thing? Ten years old? Older? Who knew how long it had been inside that place!!! Come to think of it, that place had been disgusting, and most definitely unhygienic…it was a wonder he hadn't gotten sick and died from something there…

Well anyway, this was seriously going to hurt, and if he didn't die from this, he'd hate himself…

8.8.8

Blood sprayed everywhere…The whole world went black with tinges of red along the edges.

"She's coming round…That's good…" she heard a voice say.

"Link…?" she said weakly.

"Sorry, no such luck. I am nowhere near that good-looking," a vaguely familiar sarcastic voice chuckled.

Here eyes flickered open.

She found herself staring into a pair of red-eyes.

"Midral?" she said surprised. She hadn't expected to see him of all people here. She barely knew the guy, and here he was…had he rescued her?

"Yeah if you want to hear it that way..." he said, as if reading her thoughts.

"HOORAYYYYY!!!!" cheered Brynna, jumping up and down for joy.

"LADY'S ALIVE!! YAY!!!"

"Where's Link?" asked Zelda groggily, as she rose to her feet.

"He's fighting the other meanie mister."

Just then a loud scream echoed through the air. She could recognize that voice anywhere…

"LINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

8.8.8

Link stared up at the dark sky. He had thought that maybe at least, the sky would clear up just a little bit. He began to gasp for his breath. Breathing had become just that hard. It was a task keeping his eyes open so he shut them, focusing on breathing. Who knew that he had stabbed just the right spot in his chest…The Fierce Deity was gone and not a trace of him was left. He had just vanished. Gone. As if he had never really been there…Just that the destruction that was around him said that he had existed. Link knew that there was no way he was going to live through this. He had had to go deep to root out that last bit…Man did it hurt…Stabbing himself with a blunt object had not really been a good idea, but he didn't have much else besides his boomerang that had an edge.

_At least it worked…_he thought feeling his lips turn up in a slight smile. He guessed that if he went, he wouldn't have any regrets now…

"LIIIINNNNKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well…maybe he would have one…

8.8.8

She gasped in horror at what she saw. Link, her child hood friend…his green and white clothes stained red from blood, most likely his. A knife in his shoulder, and his yellow boomerang sticking out from his chest… Zelda began to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't be…No…he couldn't.

"LINK!!!!" she heard everyone else shout behind her.

"Princess, are you alright?" she barely heard Impa behind her ask.

"H-how…why?" Zelda stammered, trying to put her thoughts to word, as she approached Link's body, dropping to her knees before him.

"H-Hey…I…I'm not dead yet…" she heard Link's voice whisper weakly.

"T-There was…no other…way…" he gasped, "No time…to explain…no time…ha ha…I…just wanted to get it over with…I…such an idiot…" he chuckled softly before coughing blood.

"N-No…Link…you can't…You can't just leave now…"

"S-sorry guys…" he said looking around at the people who were all hovering over him.

"Midral, can you…?" started Zelda, turning towards the Dark Sheikah, who merely shook his head.

"This guy is so screwed. Almost every vital organ he's got has been pierced…I give him five minutes to live…most likely less…" he said, counting on his fingers.

"Z-Zelda…" She turned to Link's face, crying.

"I…I…I think you're pretty…" he managed to gasp, before his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Okay, definitely less than five minutes…" commented Midral, glancing up at the sky.

"How can you say something like that at a time like this?!?!" demanded Saria, tears streaming down her face.

"Because from what Brynna's doing over there, none of this will have ever happened," grinned Midral, pointing at the little girl who seemed to be drawing a large circle around the entire Temple of Time.

Zelda didn't know what to do. Right now…she wasn't sure what to think. Link was dead, which was, on the topic of death, naturally a saddening event…but what he had said to her… ' I think you're pretty.' Of ALL the things he could have had as a dying line…A part of her was mad at him for not telling her that he loved her, but a majority of her was hopelessly depressed and emotionally damaged from his death.

"Cheer up Lady!!!" shouted a child's voice from nearby. Zelda turned to see Brynna standing right in front of her.

"I'm gonna make all the bad stuff go away…" she said, poking the Princess' forehead. In an instant, Zelda found herself staring into absolute darkness.

"Wha-What??" she stammered surprised.

_You'll have five minutes to remember everything…please don't tell anyone I'm doing this…Time reversal goes against the laws of Nature and the Order of the Universe…In fact…I'm going against my very own existence…I'm not alive in that place…Say hi to Mister for me!!_ she heard Brynna's voice say cheerfully.

_Bye bye lady!!_

Epilogue:

When Zelda opened her eyes, the first person she saw was a young Link, standing across from her in the castle Courtyard, just like all those years ago…

They stared at each other in silence for a full two minutes, neither of them breaking it, until Zelda finally brought up the courage to say something.

" 'I Think you're pretty'??? That was the only thing you could tell me?!?!?" she said angrily.

"Well, _excuse _me Princess, but I was _dying_ from a highly painful wound from ramming a boomerang into my heart," retorted the young Link, "And it took you two minutes to finally say something?? Now we've got less than 3 minutes to remember everything"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hero of Time, but the shock of your superbly lame dying line rendered me speechless, due to its extensive lameness!!!"

"What kind of insult is that?? You used lame twice!! You could of used 'uncool' or a more sophisticated word!!"

"WHAT?!?!?" shrieked Zelda, "Are you insulting my choice of language, you stupid, uneducated…overgrown Kokiri!!!"

"OH god, not this argument again…"

**The END**

**Sigh it's finally over…sorry for the exceptionally crappy ending…but I had to end it. The main idea of the ending was going to happen no matter what but…there was going to be a lot more things in between…just that putting it all into a document…Too much trouble…Well, if you want to read more Zelda stuff by me, wait until I post the sequel to this…which will happen…maybe sometime soon, or not…So…if you hate me for this ending…MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! You'd hate Second Chances more… **

**BYE! Hope you had fun!**


End file.
